Mi Niña Complice
by Rossi Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke engaña a Sakura con Karin, Sakura descubre que esta esperando un hijo de Sasuke y tambn su engaño, Sasuke se da cuenta de lo que perdio y decir reconquistarla, Saruki Hija de Sakura y Sasuke se convertira en la niña complice de Sasuke
1. El engaño de Sasuke

Mi niña cómplice se trata de que Sakura y Sasuke lleva 5 años de matrimonios pero Sakura por casualidad del destino descubre que Sasuke le acido infiel, Sakura se divorcia Sasuke se entera que ella está esperando un hijo (a) de ella así que decide de resconsquitarla.

Los personaje de Naruto no me pertenece Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 1: El engaño de Sasuke

Sakura y Sasuke lleva 5 años de matrimonios ya que se casaron a los 20 años siendo jóvenes…Han pasado dos meses desde que Sasuke no toca a Sakura solo en ocasiones cuando su secretaria Karin no quería, para Sakura era muy raro que Sasuke la tocaba a veces y últimamente tenía mucho "trabajo".

Una semana Sakura empezó a tener mareo, anuncias y antojos así que se fue hacer unos estudios claro ella siendo doctora sabia que tenia pero se los hizo para estar segura, cuando se los termino de hacer le dijeron que estaría en 5 horas…Sakura fue a cumplir con su labores ese día tuvo muchos paciente pero estaba muy ansiosa para saber el resultado de los exámenes…Pasaron las 5 horas fue cuando fue a buscar los resultados, cuando los abrió en letras negras y grande decía **"POSETIVO".**

Sasuke está en su oficina con Karin ella sentada en las piernas de Sasuke besándolo y él acariciando la pierna de su acompañante con la puerta semis abierta…Sakura se dirigió a la oficina de su esposo a contarle su nueva noticia, Sakura lleva un solero rojo/rosa que le llega hasta las rodillas chatitas de charol rojo y tan Hampton, llego al edificio y tomo el ascensor, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ibo que el puesto de la secretaria de su marido estaba vacío así que se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina de Sasuke, ya que esta está semis abierta; lentamente fue acercando a la puerta pero se llevo una sorpresa Sasuke esta besando a su secretaria, esta encima del escritorio sin camisa.

Sakura veía todo, una lagrima salió de sus ojos esmeralda que recorrió su mejilla hasta llegar al piso, así que se va corriendo y llorando porque no puede creer que Sasuke le sea infiel, Sasuke había escuchado un sonido y se había separado de la zorra de Karin pero al no ver a nadie este sigue con lo que estaba haciendo. En el camino a su casa empezó a llover pareciera que la lluvia la a acompañaba en ese momento, al llegar a casa agarro una maleta y metió todo lo que le pertenecía, cuando recogió todo se dirigí a la casa de su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki él tenía que ayudarla en lo que ella quería hacer así que salió de la casa metió maleta en el maletero del auto y se dirigió a la casa de su amigo...Cuando estuvo al frente de una hermosa casa color blanco las ventanas cerrada, los arbusto a lado de la enorme puerta con unos pilares y mini pechito en toda la entrada de color rojo, toco el timbre.

Sasuke se fue en su volvo azul marino a su casa después de un día de mucho **"TRABAJO" **necesitaba un buen masaje que solo su esposa le da, llego a su casa pero estas tenias todas las luces apagas y para el se le hizo raro pues para esta hora Sakura lo estaría esperando para cenar, guardo el auto en el garaje entro a la casa dirigió a su habitación ya que no encontró a Sakura en el comedor, subió las escalera hasta llega a la parte de arriba cuando ya estuvo al frente de la puerta la abrió, pero en la cama no hay nadie en la habitación no había ni rastro de su esposa el almario estaba abierto pero sin un ropa no había nada así que intento llamarla pero nada el celular lo tenía apagado para esto es raro.

Un rubio y una peli-negra que hacia dormidos se despertaron por el sonido el timbre así que fueron abrir la puerta la peli-negra fue abrir y atrás de ella iba un rubio, cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con una peli rosa toda mojada con una maleta entres sus manos con la cabeza bajo.

-Sakura por Dios, pasa - Dijo la peli-negra viendo el estado de su amiga.

La peli-negra le quito la maleta pasándosela a su esposo y agarrando con un brazo a la peli rosa para que pasara, llevándosela para la sala el rubio cuando la vio su cara cambio de dormido a asombro nunca vio así a su mejor amiga con la mirada perdida.

-Sakura-chan ¿Qué te paso? - Pregunto el rubio.

-Naruto, Sasuke me engaño – Contesto con su voz quebrada solo en recordar el engaño de su esposo le dolió demasiado.

-¿Cómo?- Naruto no podía creer lo que escuchaba su amigo engaño a Sakura.

-Si lo descubrí hoy, lo vi siendo infiel con su secretaria – Dijo pero cada vez se sentía mas en solo recordar eso.

-Estás segura de eso - Pregunto Hinata.

-Si Hinata estoy más que segura, eso era de los muchos "trabajos" que tenía hasta tarde – Dijo Sakura comenzando a llorar.

-Hinata lleva a Sakura-chan a una de las habitaciones para que descanse – Dijo Naruto serio y preocupado por su casi hermana.

Pero antes de que Hinata llevara a Sakura a la habitación se acerco a Naruto, este se giro para verla a los ojos.

-Naruto prométeme algo – Le dijo con la voz a pagada.

-Dime Sakura-chan lo que sea te lo prometo.

-Que si Sasuke te llama tu no le vas a decir en donde estoy, no le vas a reclamar nada – Le suplico ya no quería una discusión.

-Pero Sakura-chan… - No pudo continuar cuando Sakura lo abrazo llorando, a él no le gustaba verla llorar per le rompía verla así que no le que de otra que aceptar – Te lo prometo Sakura-chan, ve con Hinata y descansa.

Sakura se fue con Hinata, Naruto quería matar a su mejor amigo…Mientras que Sasuke está en su enorme cama matrimonial esperando a Sakura, ya era las 2:00 am de la mañana ni rastro de ella así que se alarmo ¿ y si le paso algo? ¿Si alguien la secuestro? ¿Si tuvo un accidente? Toda esta era las preguntas que pasa por la mente de Sasuke Uchiha.

-No aguanto más ¿Sakura en donde estas?, mejor llamo a Naruto de seguro él sabe en donde estas – Agarrando su celular de la mesita de noche y marcando el número de su mejor amigo.

Sasuke esperaba que este contestara, Naruto al ver que lo estaba llamando respiro hondo para no reclamarle nada ya que se lo prometió a Sakura, cuando estuvo listo contesto el celular.

-Bueno.

-Dobe sabe en ¿donde estas Sakura? – Pregunto Sasuke ya desesperado no saber nada de Sakura para él es muy raro.

-Sabe la hora que es mañana tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y tú me molesta para saber en donde esta Sakura-chan – En tono un poco rudo.

-No se supone que es como tu hermana Dobe – Sasuke no le gustaba el tono de voz en que le decía aquello.

-Y no se supone que es tu esposa, tú tienes que saber en donde esta para eso eres su esposo o ¿no? – Naruto estaba tratando de no griparle todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto? Porque me hablas así – Sasuke ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.

-Nada solo que no me pregunte por Sakura, porque ella es tu esposa no la mía y si no te molesta voy a dormir hasta luego – Dijo colgando y tirando el celular al mueble.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido nunca Naruto lo había dicho las cosa así, Naruto subió a su habitación encontrándose con Hinata ya en su cama.

-¿Cómo estas Sakura? – Pregunto Naruto sentándose en la cama.

-La deje ya clamada en la habitación – Respondió a su esposo abrazándolo por detrás.

-Espero que duerma bien esta noche – Con la voz triste.

-Igual Naruto-kun – recostando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

Continuara….

Espero que le guste ^ _ ^


	2. La desicion de Sakura

Capitulo 2: La decisión de Sakura

Sasuke no le dio tiempo de contestarle ya que Naruto le colgó, Sasuke se acostó y los ojos a poco se le fue cerrando…Sakura no durmió en toda la noche le venía a la mente el engaño de Sasuke, sin embargo, durmió dos horas ya que el sol empezaba a entrar por su ventana pero ya sabía que qué va hacer, se dirigió al baño cuando salió de su relajante baño busco en su maleta que poner de vestir, se puso una remera de tirante detrás del cuello (Negro), Pantalones excesivo de encaje, botines altos a la rodilla (Negro) y monedero de charol con logo, su cabello lo llevaba un estilo despeinado con flequillo, bajo hasta la cocina en donde esta Naruto y Hinata…Hinata llevaba remera grafica con agujero calado (Blanco y Negro), pantalones negros ajustados y zapatos azules, Naruto un traje color Negro.

-Sakura-chan ¿Cómo dormiste? – Pregunto el rubio viendo a su hermanita.

-Más o menos, pero necesito un favor tuyo – Contesto Sakura

-Tú me dirás – Dijo Naruto

-Necesito un abogado para que me divorcio de Sasuke lo más rápido posible – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Cuenta con eso Sakura-chan – Contesto entendió por que el divorcio.

-Sakura te puedes contestar algo por favor – Hinata notaba a Sakura muy rara.

-¿Qué desea saber? – Le pregunto.

-Está bien porque te he notado muy pálida, más de lo normal – Hinata se preocupaba demasiado por su amiga mas ahora que se entero del engaño de su esposo.

-Es normal ya que estoy embarazada – Contesto acariciando su vientre.

-¡QUE! – Gritaron Naruto y Hinata.

-Si ayer se lo iba a contar a Uchiha pero yo me lleve un gran sorpresa – Le dolía decir aquello recordar lo que Sasuke le hizo la ponía triste y mal.

-Y se lo vas a decir – Pregunto Hinata viendo a su amiga después de todo gracias a ella conoció al rubio.

-No por ahora – Contesto sin dejar de acariciar su vientre.

-Entiendo que este triste por lo que te hizo el desgraciado pero él tiene que saberlo – Dijo el rubio ya levantado de la mesa.

-El lo va a saber después de firma el divorcio, esta carta te la doy para que se lo des, pero tienes que esperar un mensaje de Hinata diciendo que ya me fui – Dijo Sakura enseñándole el sobre que está en su mano derecha.

-A donde te vas – Pregunto Naruto agarrando la carta.

-A New York, ayer en la noche llame a Ino y me dijo que si me acepta en su casa – Contesto ya que la rubia sabia todo lo que le paso.

-Y tú trabajo – Preguntó Hinata.

-Voy hablar con la directora del hospital para que me traslade para allá – Sakura ya tiene todo planeado solo le falta hacer algo primero – Cuento con ustedes para esto – Pregunto a su amigos.

-Si – Contestaron ambos después de todo era como su hermana como no ayudarle con eso que ella pide.

-Gracias amigos – Sakura lo abrazo a ambos.

-De nada, pero si te vas y le deja una carta con tu estado él te va a ir a buscar no importa en donde estés – Naruto conocía perfectamente a Sasuke y el sabe que es capaz de todo.

-No va ser necesario en esa carta le doy la dirección de Ino, después de todo él es el padre de mi bebe, claro se hace responsable de su paternidad – Contesto la peli-rosa ella también lo conocía así que no se iba a esconder de él, ya que sabía que tarde o temprano la iba a encontrar.

Mientras un peli-negro se despertaba por lo rayos de sol pero todavía no estaba su esposa así que se levanto se baño y se puso un traje color azul marino, salió de la casa hacia su oficina, todos los emplearon los saludaron Sasuke llego hasta el ascensor presiono el botón que daba a su oficina…Al llegar se encontró con Karin que lleva puesto camisa sin tirante (Blanco) con un cinturón rojo en el centro, minifalda de lentejuela (morrada), plataforma con taln abierto (Rojo) y un collar meteoro, el cabello lo lleva suelto un estilo Long Flared Layers.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun – Dijo en un tono muy seductor.

-Buenos días Karin, que hay para hoy – Pregunto Sasuke.

-Tiene una reunión a las dos – Contesto Karin revisando la agenda.

-Nada mas – Viendo a Karin de arriba abajo.

-No, pero su esposita lo está esperando con un señor – Le conto señalando la puerta de su oficina.

-Un señor con mi esposa – Para Sasuke esto es muy raro.

-Más bien diría un joven porque es de su edad muy guapo, peli-rojo ojos marrones y piel blanca.

-Hump.

Sasuke entro a su oficina encontrando a su esposa y a lado de ella el chico que Karin le describió, se dirigió a su esposa para darle un beso en su labio peor ella voltio el rostro para otro lado, Sasuke se sorprendió de que ella no lo dejara besarla así que fue a sentar en su silla.

-Sakura se puede saber ¿Quién es él? – Pregunto matando al peli-rojo con la mirada.

-Te presento a **MI ABOGADO ** Akasuna no Sasori - Señalando la peli-rojo.

Sasuke se sorprendió, escucho bien ella dijo su **ABOGADO** pero la pregunta aquí era para que lo quería ella.

-Y para que tu quieres un abogado – Dirigiendo su mirada a hacia su esposa.

-Simple **UCHIHA** ¿quiero el divorcio? – Dijo Sakura, Sasuke ahora si esta desconectado del mundo ahora lo llama por su apellido ya no mas Sasuke-kun.

-¿Por qué? lo quieres – Pregunto Sasuke ahora un poco molesto.

-¿Por qué? ya este matrimonio no funciona y no siento nada por **TI** – Contesto seria Sakura.

-Ok, déjame hablar con mi abogado para que reparten los bienes – Sasuke iba a llamar a su abogado pero la voz de Sakura lo de tubo.

-No Uchiha yo no quiero nada de ti, solo te pido mi libertad – Dijo Sakura.

-Pero…

-Recuerda que tengo la fortuna de mis padres y mi trabajo, solo te pido el divorcio – Sasuke no le gustaba eso pero si eso ella quería se lo iba a dar.

-Ok, hablo con Kakashi y tu abogado para ponernos de acuerdo con lo del divorcio – surge río Sasuke.

-No te preocupes esto va ser rápido – Sakura ya no soporta ver a Sasuke asi de tranquilo.

-Sabe que esto tomara tiempo verdad – Dijo Sasuke, lo que Sakura no sabía que a Sasuke lo que le decía lo está matando sus palabras primero deja que la bese, segundo le pide el divorcio y tercero lo llama por su apellido.

-No se preocupe que esto no tomara mucho tiempo ya que Sakura quiere el divorcio mas nada – Dijo Sasori ya que se mantenía al margen de la conversación entre su cliente y su esposo.

-Hump, para usted es la Señora Uchiha, recuerdo que todavía es mi esposa.

-Lo siento – se disculpo Sasori ya que sabía que no le caí para nada al Señor Uchiha.

-No lo sientas Sasori ya que tú tienes todo mi permiso de llamarme Sakura – Sakura le quería demostrar a Sasuke que ella no era una débil.

-Gracia Sakura – Dijo Sasori viéndola a los ojos.

-Hump – Sasuke levanto la ceja esto no le gustaba para nada.

-Bueno me voy tengo mucho trabajo y estoy retrasada – Sakura se estaba levantando cuando Sasuke hablo.

-Vamos yo te acompaño a tu trabajo – Dijo Sasuke.

-No usted tiene mucho **"TRABAJO"** que hacer, Sasori me puede dejar en mi trabajo – Pregunto Sakura al peli-rojo.

-Claro Sakura – Contesto Sasori.

Sasuke solo observaba como Sakura se va junto a Sasori, está muy molesto es mucha confianza que le tiene a ese Sasori.

Continuara…

Gracias a

Isabel Uchiha

Sebashu

Edniiitahhh

Chiharu No Natsumi

Kuroi-kagura

Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez M

Bella scullw

Setsuna17

Por reviews y su apoyo


	3. El traslado

**Capitulo 3: El traslado**

Sakura llego al hospital se despidió de Sasori, fue a la oficina de Tsunade para hablar acerca de su traslado antes de entrar respiro profundo toco la puerta y oyó un adelante del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué desea Sakura? – Pregunto Tsunade si quitar las vista de los documentos que están encima del escritorio.

-Quiero que usted me traslade a New York – Contesto Sakura sentándose en las silla de allí hay.

-¿Cómo así? Acaso alguien te ofendió – Interrogo a la pobre de Sakura, mirándola fijamente.

-No Tsunade-sama nadie me ha ofendido, solo que me voy a divorciar y me tengo que ir por un tiempo – Dijo Sakura mirándola a los ojos.

-Y eso ¿Por qué? – Tsunade quería llegar al fondo eso que Sakura de pedí.

-Porque mi esposo me engaño con su secretaria – Empezando a salir las lagrimas de sus verdes ojos ya se había hecho la fuerte delante de su esposo, ahora esa fuerza se le empezaba a irse.

-¡ESE DESGRACIADO! – Grito Tsunade pero algo se le vino a la mente – Pero Sakura tú no estás embarazada de el – Pregunto.

-Sí, pero él se va a enterar después del divorcio y de que yo me vaya a New York – Dijo Sakura limpiándose las lagrimas con su pañuelo.

-Ok, yo me encargo de tu traslado puedes irte a trabajar - Dijo agarrando el teléfono y comenzando a marca números telefónicos.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama mil gracias – Saliendo de la oficina y hiendo a su puesto.

Sakura siguió con su deberes, Tsunade hisos varias llamadas para el traslado de Sakura siempre vio Sakura como su hija y haría lo que fuera con ella y enterarse de que fue engañada le dolía así que decidió hacer eso lo más pronto posible...En la oficina de Sasuke está discutiendo por teléfono con Kakashi.

-Te estoy diciendo que solo quiere el divorcio nada más eso – Dijo Sasuke un poco alterado.

-Ok entonces esto va ser rápido, pero dime porque es el divorcio – Pregunto Kakashi.

-Según ella ya no me ama pero sé que miente – Contesto Sasuke.

-¿Por qué? Estas tan seguro – Quería saber todo. (Que chismoso Kakashi ¬¬).

-¿Por qué? la conozco y sé que miente – Sasuke ya esta fastidiado de las pregunta de Kakashi.

-¿Qué más te dijo? – Siguió con el interrogatorio.

-Pues que este matrimonio no funciona – Contesto con la cara de pocos amigos.

-Y no es así – Dijo Kakashi.

-Claro que no, tu solo encárgate del divorcio – Casi gritado.

-Ok, dame el nombre del abogado de Sakura – Pregunto para terminar con este asunto antes de que Sasuke estalle.

- Akasuna no Sasori – Dijo entre diente.

-Gracias ahora me pongo en contacto con el sayonara - Se despidió Kakashi.

-Sayonara Kakashi.

Del otro lado de la puerta un peli-roja escuchaba la conversación de su jefe le encanto la noticia de saber que la bruja rosa ya no iba ser la esposa de Sasuke-kun, solo faltaba que Sasuke le propendiera matrimonio, Sasuke odiaba que escuchara sus conversaciones, lo que Karin no sabe que es destino le tiene planes para Sakura y Sasuke.

-¡Karin¡ - Grito Sasuke, Karin entro cuando lo llamo.

-¿Qué desea Sasuke-kun? – Pregunto Karin ya dentro de la oficina.

-Que deje de escuchar mis conversaciones – Dijo Sasuke.

-Pero Sasuke-kun vas a divorciarte de la bruja rosa – Karin está muy contenta.

-Karin te recuerdo que es **MI** esposa – Remarcando la penúltima palabra.

-Una esposa que has engañado por dos meses y que la tocaba cuando yo no quería – Con una de la sonrisa seductora.

-¡Cállate! – Grito – Vete de inmediato – Eso fue la última gota que rebaso el vaso.

-Como tu digas Sasuke-kun, pero antes de irme no olvides que cuando Sakura se divorcie de ti se buscara a otro – Dijo saliendo de la oficina dejando a un Sasuke muy enojado.

Sasuke continuo con su trabajo pero las palabras de Karin resonaba en su cabeza pero él se hizo la idea de que eso nunca va a pasar Sakura es suya solo suya de nadie más nadie le iba a dar lo que él le dio estos 5 años de matrimonio NADIE…Sakura termino su turno en el trabajo Tsunade le dijo que todo está listo para su traslado, lo que ella la emociono llamo a Sasori para ver lo del divorcio.

-Konichiwa Sasori – Saludo Sakura cuando Sasori le contesto el celular.

-Konichiwa Sakura en que te puedo ayudar – Pregunto Sasori, Sakura no Sabía que Sasori se había enamorado de ella.

-Quiero saber cómo va el asunto de mi divorcio – Contesto.

-Hoy hable con el abogado del señor Uchiha ya todo está listo solo falta tener los papeles listo y que ustedes firme – Dijo Sasori con una sonrisa.

-Para cuando estaré libre de el – Sakura quería saber la fecha para irse lo más pronto posible.

-En una semana será libre usted el señor Uchiha – Sasori eso le gustaba por así el tendría una oportunidad.

-Eso es lo quería escuchar, bueno lo dejo tengo cosas que hacer – Dijo Sakura agarrando un taxi.

-Sayonara Sakura – Se despidió Sasori.

-Sayonara.

Sakura colgó y se dirigió al aeropuerto para comprar un boleto para New York para las 10:00 am…Mientras Sasuke recibía la noticia que Kakashi le está contando, le decía que en una semana está libre se Sakura, solo falta firma y listo para Sasuke este día fue largo primero: Sakura quiere el divorcio Segundo: la reunión con eso socios y ultimo: Kakashi le dice que en una semana esta su divorcio.

Sakura llego a casa de Naruto contándole todo lo sucedido a lo que sus amigos le alegro que ya tenia todo listo para cuando sea libre de Sasuke…Sasuke en tan solo pensar que alguien más va a tocar el cuerpo de Sakura lo enfurecía mas.

-Con tal ella puede hacer su vida y yo la mía, tarde o temprano ella regresara a mi lado diciendo que me ama –Dijo Sasuke.

Con solo eso le hizo feliz y se durmió…los días fueron pasando y el día de firma el acta de divorcio Sasuke esta esperando Sakura ya esta Kakashi y Sasori solo falta ella, Karin está muy contenta hoy su Sasuke-kun es libre de la bruja rosa.

Continuara…

Gracias por su reviews

LOLISGUEVARA'

caro-love anime

Sebashu

Uchiha Fans

Isabel Uchiha

yukitabeia

bella scullw

Pamys-Chan

setsuna17

Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez M

Miisaki-chan

kuroi-kagura


	4. El divorcio

**Me gustaría que leyera Mar de amor una historia de aventura y romance ya subí el primer capi pero al principio subí una par pero después lo subí completo así que me gustaría que me dijera que tal le pareció… si léanla y dejen su comentario siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii gracias por sus apoyos.**

**Cuídense Bye.**

Capitulo 4: El divorcio

Sakura entro a la oficina de su pronto ex-esposo iba a acompañada de Naruto, no si ante ver la risa de Karin, entro Saludo a Kakashi y Sasori, por otra parte Sasuke no deja de ver a Sakura que usa un hermoso Vestido plisado con tiras al cuello (rosa), Zapatos de tacón altos (rosa) y Magnasheek plateado y su cabello lo lleva largo a capas, pero se dio cuenta que venía acompañada por Naruto.

-¿Qué hace Naruto aquí? – Pregunto Sasuke y mirándolo con odio.

-Viene conmigo – Dijo muy seria Sakura – Empecemos con estos rápidos si – Sakura no aguantaba las gana de ser libre de Sasuke y Sasuke eso le dolía él no quería divorciarte.

-Valla Sakura estas ansiosa de sepárate de mí – Dijo Sasuke Con una sonrisa aunque por dentro deseaba que Sakura le dijera que lo ama y no quería el divorcio, pero no fue así por Sakura le dijo algo que le hiso borrar esa sonrisa.

-Como no tienes ideas **Uchiha **– Dijo Sakura.

-Antes de comenzar sabe que los bienes no están en el divorcio – Dijo Kakashi.

-Kakashi yo sé que no están, yo misma dice que no los querías en el divorcio – Dijo Sakura – Solo dime en donde firmo por favor – Pregunto no quería estar en la misma habitación que Sasuke.

-Aquí Sakura e igual tu Sasuke – Dijo Kakashi, Sakura firmo primero y después Sasuke con dudas pero firmo al final.

-Bueno ya está todo en orden nosotros nos retiramos – Kakashi se despido de Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Sasori.

-Bueno Naruto me tengo que ir ya sabe ¿qué hace? – Dijo Sakura un poco triste dejar su país natal solo para olvidarse de Sasuke era lo mejor pero dejar a sus seres queridos le dolía mucho.

-Cuídate no te olvides nosotros si Sakura-chan – Dijo Naruto abrazándola con mucho cariño.

-Hay Naruto como si no la vas a ver por un tiempo – Dijo Sasuke le extrañaba que Naruto se comportara así con ella.

-¡TÚ CALLATE! – Grito Naruto – Tú no sabes nada.

-Cálmate Naruto no le hagas caso ya sabe si, cuídate no hagas locuras cuida a Hinata mucho si – Dijo Sakura muy alegre.

-Bueno Sakura ya es hora de irnos – Dijo Sasori que está abriendo las puerta para que Sakura pasara.

-Un momento tú te vas con mi esposa – Dijo Sasuke fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Si me permite recordarle que Sakura ya no es **SU **esposa – Contesto Sasori a lo que Sakura sonrió un poco.

-Sayonara Naruto y Uchiha – Dijo Sakura saliendo por la puerta y des tras de ella Sasori.

Cuando ya Sakura se fue Naruto le sorprendió que Sasuke aun firmando el divorcio dijera que ella es **SU** esposa, Sasuke esta furioso solo pensar que Sakura se iría con él quien sabe a dónde le daba rabia y Karin a ver a Sakura irse le da una alegría porque ahora Sasuke seria de ella solamente o al menos eso creía ella ya que el destino le tiene una sorpresa a Sasuke pero más a Sakura.

-¿Por qué? dice que Sakura-chan es tu esposa si ya están divorciados – Pregunto Naruto.

-Es la costumbre de verla como mi esposa – Contesto Sasuke revisando unos documentos.

-Si tú lo dice – Dijo Naruto.

Karin entro a la oficina y se coloco a lado de Sasuke, Naruto Solo la miraba con odio ya que por su culpa sus amigos ahora están separados…Sakura llego al aeropuerto en el auto deportivo rojo de Sasori que le ayudo con sus maletas y la acompaño hasta Hinata.

-Ya está todo listo Hinata – Dijo Sakura que se acerca donde está la pelinegra.

-Me alegro por ti Sakura – Dijo Hinata.

Sasuke esta alto porque Naruto está allí sentando sin hacer nada ni decir nada y Karin a su lado con gana de matarlo.

-Naruto se puede saber que estas esperando para irte – Pregunto Sasuke mirando a Naruto.

-No me voy hasta entregarte esto – Contesto mostrando la carta que tiene en sus manos.

Sakura que solo esperaba q que su vuelo sea llamado junto a Hinata y Sasori pero a la vez pensaba que si Sasuke no fuera firmado que pasaría entonces él le contaría su engaño o ella le diría todo el dolo que siente, algo si está segura Sasuke Uchiha nunca iba a volver junto eso no se le va a olvida a lo que ella espera con todo su corazón que sí…El parlante la saco de sus pensamiento.

-Pasajeros con destino a New York pasar por la puerta 7 – Dijo la mujer.

-Bueno ya es hora – Informo Sakura.

-Ya tengo el msj listo solo falta enviarlo – Contesto Hinata.

-Sayorana Sakura cuídate mucho espero que no volvamos a ver – Dijo Sasori un poco triste.

-Igualmente Sasori hasta pronto Hinata – Dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Cuando el avión despego Hinata mando el msj a Naruto el cual cuando le llego solo lo entrego diciendo que lo abriera que es muy importante así que lo hizo vio que es de Sakura, Karin también quería saber que contenía la carta, Sasuke la abrió.

**Carta de Sakura**

_Querido Sasuke: Te has de preguntar porque nos separamos yo se que te diste cuenta que_

_Mentía en lo que dije pues la razón es que si te ama pero tu arruinaste eso el día que me lleve_

_Una gran sorpresa, ese día descubrí que estoy esperando un hijo (a) tuyo si quieres hacerte cargo de_

_Tu paternidad está bien sino yo lo entenderé, bueno ese día también descubrí que tú me engañaba con_

_Tu secretaria espero por Karin que sea muy feliz no sé cuando tiempo me engaste con ella peor tal vez_

_Sea por ella te dio lo que yo no puede espero que sea feliz y me fui a New York vivir con Ino tú tienes su_

_Dirección y su teléfono espero un día llegar a olvidarte y sacarte de mi corazón dile a Karin que no me_

_Pondré es un camino y yo consiga a alguien que me haga feliz_

_Con cariño Sakura_

-¿Qué estúpido fui? – Dijo Sasuke.

Continuara…


	5. La decision de Sasuke

Capitulo 5: La decisión de Sasuke.

Sasuke de después de leer la carta de Sakura se quedo sorprendido ella sabía lo de su engaño con Karin, ella si lo amaba pero él tuvo que destruir ese amor por su culpa Sakura no está con él, por su culpa perdió a la mujer que ama y ahora se entera que ella está embarazada de él y para colmo ahora ella está en New York con Ino y Sai, Sasuke mando a salir a Karin necesitaba comunicarse con Sakura así que la llamo pero esta no contesto, empezó a buscar el numero de Ino en su agenda…Mientras que Sakura llega a New York cuando su avión aterrizo busco a Ino entre la multitud cosa que no resulto tan difícil porque la voz de Ino se escucha por todo el lugar.

Sasuke no conseguía comunicarse con Ino así que Karin volvió a entrar a la oficina encontrando a un Sasuke desesperado.

-¿Qué estúpido fui? – Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Por qué? dice eso Sasuke-Kun – Pregunto Karin acercándose a Sasuke.

-Esto es tu culpa tu eres la causante de mi divorcio – Dijo Sasuke muy furioso.

-Y yo ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Karin confundida por la actitud de Sasuke.

-¿Por qué? Sakura se entero de nuestro engaño – Contesto Sasuke levantándose de su asiento.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho **NUESTRO** engaño es tuyo como mío – Dijo Karin con una sonrisa divertida.

-ahora la pedir y sin embargo, ella está embarazada – Dijo Sasuke viendo por la ventada de sus oficina.

-¿Qué ella qué? – Dijo Karin sorprendida por la noticia.

-Ella está esperando un hijo mío – Dijo Sasuke ya está demasiado furioso con repetir con lo que dijo.

-Bueno cuando nazca el bebe se lo quitamos tu y yo seremos sus padres y seremos muy felices – Comento Karin.

-Claro que yo nunca le quitaría al bebe a Sakura y menor dejaría que tú fueras su madre, Sakura es y será la madre de mi hijo ella le dará el amor y el cariño a nuestro hijo y Karin tu nunca será es madre eres una de esa chicas que solo quiere mi dinero – Dijo Sasuke sentándose de nuevo en su silla – Y sal de aquí y consigue un boleto de inmediato para New York para esta tarde Karin.

-Como tú digas Sasuke-kun – Dijo Karin dirigiéndose a la puerta pero ante Sasuke le informo algo.

-Y una cosa para ti soy tu jefe no Sasuke – Informo Sasuke - ¿quedo claro Karin?

-Como tú digas Sasu… Digo Jefe - Dijo Karin entre diente.

Ino cuando vio a Sakura, la abrazo y la llevo directo a su casa en donde se encontró con Sai y un niño de 5 añitos pelo negro ojos como su madre y piel blanca a lo que Sakura lo agarro entre sus brazos, Sai le informo que Sasuke ha llamado varias veces.

-Ah ok – Dijo Sakura un poco desanimada.

-Bueno y ¿Cómo has estado Sakura? – Pregunto Sai que mira como su amiga carga y juega su hijo que sonría muy alegre con Sakura.

-Bien en lo que entra – Contesto Sakura – Y tú he escuchado que eres unos de los mejores pintores de aquí.

-Bueno Sakura vamos para que veas tu habitación – Dijo Ino que guía a Sakura a su habitación a la parte alta, cuando llegaron Ino le mostro la habitación, es de color pastel la cama está al frente de la puerta en cada lado tiene una mesita de noche ambas con lámparas, una ventana en el lado derecho con una gran vista y al lado está el closet, el baño esta a mano izquierda y a lado de la puerta está la peinadora, Ino le ayudo a desempacar sus cosas y después fue a ser la cena dejando a Sakura en su habitación con su hijo Shaoran.

Ino prepara la cena Sai está en su cuarto de arte pintando su siguientes obras, Ino está muy contenta de tener a su amiga en su casa la quería como una hermana y enterarse del engaño de Sasuke la hizo enojar mucho tenia gana de matar a ese desgraciado por lo que le hizo a su hermana, Sasuke volvió a llamar a casa de Ino pero esta vez sí le contestaron.

-Bueno – Dijo Ino.

-_Hola Ino, soy Sasuke Uchiha necesito hablar con Sakura_ – _Dijo Sasuke._

-Ah! Uchiha ya voy a ver si Sakura quiere hablar contigo – Dijo Ino, que fue directo a la habitación de Sakura.

-Sakura – Dijo Ino entrando a la habitación encontrando a Sakura jugando con Shaoran.

-Si Ino ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Sakura.

-Te llama Sasuke – Contesto entregándole en teléfono a Sakura y agarrando a su hijo para llevarlo a fuera.

-¿Qué desea Uchiha? – Pregunto Sasuke.

-_Sakura por favor regresa a Japón – Contesto Sasuke suplicando._

-No yo no pienso regresar Uchiha – Dijo Sakura le dolía escuchar su voz, tan solo escucharlo le hacía recordar su engaño.

-_Pero Sakura yo te amo – Dijo Sasuke_.

- Si me amas tanto que me engañaste con tu secretaria, bueno quédate con ella yo no quiero sabe nada de ti – Dijo Sakura un poco furiosa.

-_Sakura – Dijo Sasuke no le gusta como le habla ni como lo llama._

-Una pregunta después ¿Cuándo me engañaba con Karin? – Pregunto Sakura le dolía saber des cuando peor tenía que saberlo.

-_Uff, desde hace dos meses – Contesto Sasuke con el tono de voz apagado._

-Ósea que cuando ella no quería tu me buscaba a mi – Dijo Sakura ocultando su gana de llorar – Contéstame algo te vas a hacer responsable de tu paternidad – Pregunto Sakura.

-_Claro que si tan poco soy tan mala persona Sakura – Contesto Sasuke el sabia que ella está llorando_.

-Eso es lo único quería saber hasta luego Uchiha – Dijo Sakura colgando la conversación.

Sakura empezó a llorar le dolía saber eso que para Sasuke ella no era suficiente que tenía que buscar lo que ella no le podía dar con Karin, Ino entro y la abrazo sabia como su amiga se pondría después de la llamada de Sasuke, Sasuke no le do tiempo se sentía culpable a ver confirmado que la engaño por dos meses y ahora mas ya que sabía que ella está llorando y él no está allí para abrazarla para serla sentir protegida que nada le va pasar, pero no él no está allí por su culpa ella está llorando, por su culpa el no la tiene allí a su lado.

Karin consiguió un boleto para New York para las 4 pm de la tarde a lo que Sasuke le ordeno cancelar sus citas para hoy, Sasuke se dirigió hasta su casa agarro dos maletas y guardo todos sus pertenecías, esta vez iba hacer las cosas bien como sea iba a reconquistar a Sakura, a las 3:00 pm se baño se vistió y se preparo algo para comer a las 3:45 pm se dirigió al aeropuerto cuando llego su vuelo lo está llamando así que entrego su boleto entro al había que en unos 15 minutos está despegando con destino a New York.

-Te juro que como sea te voy a reconquistar cueste lo que me cueste – Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Continuara…


	6. Saruki Uchiha

**Capitulo 6: Saruki Uchiha**

Sasuke llego a las 12:30 del medio día, tomo un taxi dirigiéndose a su departamento desde allí de encargaría de las empresa Uchiha ya que también tiene empresa allí una vez en su departamento de desempaco, tomo una ducho se arreglo y se dirigió a la residencia Yamanaca…Mientras nuestra peli rosa se peina su cabellera rosada ya que este sola en casa Ino le dijo que irán a un parque de diversiones con Shaoran y Sai así que estaría todo el día a fuera, Sakura busco en el armario que ponerse ya que quería conocer en donde trabajaría y conocer la cuidad, saco de su armario una camisa de seda (Rosa), Shorts (Piel), Sandalia piel y Bolso de mano de piel (Blanco) después se acomodo el cabello con una coleta y flequillos laterales, Sasuke había llegado a la casa pero tiene 15 minutos parados en la puerta no sabía ¿qué hace? ¿Cómo reaccionara Sakura con su visita? ¿Qué le dirá? Esa y muchas preguntas pasan por la cabeza de Sasuke Uchiha pero sus pensamiento se esfumaron cuando la puerta se abrió y junto al frente suyo esta nada más y nada menos que…

-Sakura – Dijo Sasuke mirándola de arriba, abajo.

-Sa… Uchiha ¿Qué hace aquí? – Pregunto Sakura saliendo de la impresión.

-Necesito hablar contigo, será que se puede por lo que veo vas a salir – Contesto Sasuke no le gustaba que Sakura saliera ¿quién sabe a dónde? y con ¿Quién?

-Si voy a salir será en otro momento Uchiha? – Dijo Sakura de lo más tranquila.

-¿Y para dónde vas? Y ¿con quién? - Interrogo Sasuke para nada le gusta que Sakura saliera así.

-Y si no lo sabe Uchiha yo desde ayer deje de ser tu esposa, no tengo ¿Por qué? darte explicaciones – Contesto Sakura un poco molesta por la actitud de Sasuke ¿quién era él para preguntarle eso?

-Lo sé, pero te recuerdo que está esperando un hijo mío, así que dime a dónde vas – Pregunto Sasuke molesto no le gusta como Sakura se refiere a él.

-Voy a caminar así que deja de preguntar – Contesto Sakura de mala gana.

-Voy contigo, así hablamos de lo que vengo a decirte – Dijo Sasuke pasando por un lado de Sakura.

-Como te dé la gana – Dijo Sakura caminando un poco mas delante de Sasuke.

Sasuke y Sakura camina tranquilamente pero todo los hombre se comían a Sakura con la mirada y eso a Sasuke no le gusta para nada ningún hombre podía ver así a **SU** Sakura, Sasuke no se acostumbra al divorcio Sakura siempre fue de él y lo seguirá haciendo quiera o ¿no?, Sakura le encanta poner a Sasuke celoso, él se merecía sufrir por todo lo que le había hecho hacia que le coquetea a todos los hombre que está en su camino solo para molestarlo, Sasuke se canso y la agarro de la muñeca llevándola al parque que tiene al lado derecho, cuando llegaron Sasuke la sentó en una banca y después sentó él.

-Se puede saber ¿qué hace? – Pregunto Sasuke.

-¿Qué hago de qué? – Contesto Sakura con su voz inocente.

-No te haga sabe muy bien a que me refiero – Sasuke ya está a punto de perder la cabeza tenía que reconocer que Sakura también lo puede sacar de sus casillas.

-Si supiera no estaría preguntándote no ¿crees? – Contesto Sakura le encantaba verlo así como dice por allí ojos por ojo y diente por diente.

-Pues, deja de ver a eso hombre así no ves que te están comiendo con la mirada – Dijo Sasuke estaba alto que ella se comportara así.

-Así, me entero pero que más dar yo soy una mujer **LIBRE **y me puedo conseguir a alguien aquí – Dijo Sakura – que si me valore y me **respete** como su **esposa **

-Pues no puedes **tú** eres mía solamente **MIA** – Dijo Sasuke.

-Yo ya no soy tuya, y no soy un objeto que dice le pertenezco a **SASUKE UCHIHA **– Dijo Sakura alterada.

-Mejor cálmate que eso no le hace bien al bebe – Dijo Sasuke para tranquilizarla ¿Por qué? si algo le pasa a su hijo o hija y Sakura va hacer su culpa.

-Estoy calmada, ahora si dime ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? – Pregunto Sakura, Sasuke tiene razón ella debe de estar tranquila para que a la hora del parto no se le complique.

-Sakura ¿Por qué? no regresa a Japón conmigo y le damos una familia a nuestro bebe – Dijo Sasuke mirando el vientre de Sakura.

-Pues no yo a regresar contigo me trasladaron aquí – Dijo Sakura – y no tiempo volver no por ahora necesito estar un tiempo en New York.

-Pero el bebe queras tener una familia completa y junta – Dijo Sasuke tenía que cambiar de parecer a Sakura sabía que ella es terca y le va a costar mucho convencerla de que regrese.

-Pues lo va a tener una familia junta – Dijo Sakura, a lo que Sasuke se alegro – Pero – Sasuke se le borro su sonrisa ese, pero no le gusta para nada.

-Pero ¿Qué? – Pregunto Sasuke necesita hacer que significa es pero para Sakura.

-No voy a regresa a Japón y mucho menos contigo Uchiha – Contesto Sakura.

-¡Qué! – Grito Sasuke alterando los nervios de Sakura – Pero el bebe debe de estar con su padres.

-Y los tendrá solo que no junto cada uno por su lado – Dijo Sakura mirando al lago que se encuentra en todo el centro del parque.

-Pero Sakura – Dijo Sasuke no le gusta que ella lo llame por su apellido.

-Sakura nada yo a ti no te creo nada – Dijo Sakura necesitaba estar sola porque siente que en cualquier momento se va a romper a llorar.

-Yo te prometo que no te voy a engañar – Dijo Sasuke.

-No te creo nada, ni que me jure hará que regrese contigo ya sufrí mucho y no pienso volver a sufrir otra vez por tu culpa Uchiha – Dijo Sakura levantándose de la banca y empezando a caminar pero Sasuke también se levanto y la agarro de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, cuando ya la tenía entre su brazos la beso a lo que Sakura no correspondió el beso, se alejo de él

**SPALT!**

Sasuke se encuentra con el rostro volteado, y Sakura con la mano en el aire, cuando Sasuke reacciono Sakura ya se había ido a la casa de Ino, él prefiero irse a su departamento, Sakura cuando llego se en cerro en su habitación Ino entro y la abrazo le pregunto ¿Por qué? llego así a lo que Sakura le conto todo lo que paso, Ino sabía que su amiga ama a Sasuke peor el merece que sufrir por todo el daño que le hizo a su amiga…Pasaron los mese y Sasuke se encargo de las empresas desde New York, Sasuke hace todo para que Sakura lo perdono y regrese con él, Sakura lleva ya los 9 meses cumplidos ya solo falta dos horas para realizar el parto, Ino llamo a Sasuke ya que él no sabía exactamente el día que nace su hijo o hija, Sasuke contesto su móvil ya que se trata de Ino tenía miedo de que Sakura le paso algo.

_-Ino ¿Qué paso con Sakura? – Pregunto Sasuke preocupado._

-Tranquilo que ella está bien, pero – Contesto Ino calmando a Sasuke.

_-Pero ¿qué? Yamanaca habla ya ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Sasuke cada vez más preocupado._

-Sakura está a punto de dar a luz ven lo más rápido al hospital – Contesto Ino alterada.

-¡QUE! –Grito Sasuke – Voy en camino.

-Bueno apúrate Uhicha – Ordeno Ino.

Sasuke salió mandado de la oficina agarro su auto y se dirigió a toda velocidad para el hospital, Sakura iba a dar a luz a su Hijo o hija nunca supieron el sexo del bebe ¿Por qué? Sakura quiere que sea sorpresa, cuando llego estaciono el auto y no sabe como llego hasta donde esta Ino la cual le dijo que Sakura acaba de entrar para dar a luz, Sasuke entro pero una enfermera le puso protección para que no vaya a contaminar y no allá complicaciones en el parto el médico entro y la atendió, Sasuke agarro la mano de Sakura para que supiera que allí esta con ella, el médico le indico que pujara para que el bebe venga el mundo a ver a su padre.

-¡AH! – Gripo Sakura.

-Puja – ordeno el médico.

Sakura hizo lo que el médico le ordeno, pero no fue mucho ya que se escucho el llanto de un bebe el médico dijo:

-Felicitaciones son padres de una hermosa niña – Dijo el médico entregándole en una mantita blanca a una blanca a la niña a Sakura.

Sakura cuando la vio se parecía a ella tiene su color de piel y el mismo color de cabello peor la niña abrió su hermoso ojitos, sus ojos es color negro como el de su padre.

-Como se llamara – Pregunto el médico a Sasuke y Sakura.

-Saruki – Dijo Sakura abrazando a la niña.

-Uchiha, Uchiha Saruki – Completo Sasuke.

Continuara…


	7. Regreso de a Japon

**Capitulo 7: Regresando a Japón.**

Sasuke está con Sakura y su hija en New York cada día la niña recibía juguetes por parte de Ino, Sai, Shaoran, Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke…Mientras que la pequeña Saruki Uchiha siendo un bebe que todavía no cumplía su primer añito conseguía lo quería y si no se ponía a llorar, Sakura cada día dice que se parece a su padre siempre quería conseguir lo quería como sea.

El primer año de Saruki todo está reunido en la Misión de Sasuke celebrando con Sakura y Sasuke el primer año de su hija, Sakura viste un vestido liso de color beis con plateado llega un unos dedos arriba de las rodillas con escote en "V" y de tiritos con zapatillas plateadas, su maquillaje es sencillo y su cabello lo tiene recogido con una cola con unos mechones al frente y atrás unos bucles, Sasuke una camisa blanca manga largar, unos pantalones negros, zapatos negros y su cabello como siempre, todos comparte con ellos dos la dicha de tener a su hija de un añito con ellos…Mientras todos disfrutan la fiesta Sasuke no deja de mirar a Sakura cada día para él ella se veía hermosa y radiante y tenía que evitar que otro hombre la tuviera a ella, ¿Por qué? aunque ella no lo acepta todavía le pertenecía a Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura le encanta molestar a Sasuke con el vestido que traía para que viera lo que él se pierde.

A la hora de la noche cuando ya todos se fueron Sasuke le propuso a Sakura que pasara esa noche en su casa, ella cuando vio la hora acepto, Sasuke le pido a una de las servidumbre que arreglara la habitación que está a la derecha de la suya, Sakura acomodo a su hija con su pijama color celeste que se la regalo Ino, Sakura se quito el vestido y se puso un Negligé de seda color negro (si quiere ver lo que Sakura se puso ve en mi perfil), Sasuke solo lleva puesto un mono negro con el torso descubierto.

Sakura acomodo a Saruki en la cama y la rodio con todas las almohadas y salió hacia la cocina en donde se encontró con Sasuke, Sasuke cuando la vio su imaginación voló pero a lo alto.

-¿Se puede saber que hace así vestida? – Pregunto Sasuke con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Yo nada, solo voy a dormir – Contesto Sakura – ¿Por qué? Hay algún problema que duerma así Uchiha – Sakura disfruta ver la cara de Sasuke.

-No hay ningún problema – Dijo Sasuke entre diente.

Sakura tomo un vaso de leche y se fue a su habitación dejando a un Sasuke con gana, Sasuke subió a su habitación y tomo un baño de agua fría después se fue acostar pensando en Sakura y lo que podría hacer esta noche.

-¿Por qué Sakura me hace esto?, ¿por qué se tome eso para dormir? Parece que le encanta ver así… pero que culpa le doy si por mi culpa nos divorciamos si yo no hubiera cometido esa estupidez ella estaría aquí en esta cama a mi lado – Dijo Sasuke pero poco a poco fue quedándose dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke acompaño a Sakura y su hija a la casa de Ino, Sasuke aprovecho y le pidió a Sakura que fuera su amiga a lo que ella respondió que lo iba a pensar, ¿por qué? Tan poco es nada simple ser la amiga de tu ex esposo que te engaño con otra, Sasuke las dejo en la entrada y se fue a su trabajo…Todos los días Sasuke pasa una largo rato con su hija, para Navidad le regalo un osito de peluche y muchos juguetes que a la niña le encanto, Sasuke paso ese día con Ino, Sai, Shaoran, Sakura y su hija Saruki.

Cada cumpleaños de Saruki, Sasuke y Sakura cumplía todos sus deseos, si ella no obtenía lo que ella quería se ponía a llorar y no paraba hasta que sus padres le diera lo que ella quería así si fuera juguetes nuevos, ropas o si le cambia la televisión de su programa favorito…A los siete años Sakura le cumplió su deseo que es regresar a Japón para que Saruki fuera feliz, Sasuke se regreso una semana antes para prepara todo para su regreso.

-Karin – Llamo Sasuke desde su oficina a su secretaria.

-Me mando a llamar Sasuke-kun – Dijo Karin entrando en la oficina de Sasuke.

-Primero: No me llames Sasuke-kun para ti soy tu jefe, Segundo: cancela mis citas del todo el día – Ordeno Sasuke.

-Como tú digas Jefe – Informo Karin de mala gana retirándose de la oficina.

Sasuke 5 minutos después se fue al aeropuerto, Sakura y Saruki acaba de aterrizar cuando Sakura salió del avión agarro de la mano de Saruki y fueron por sus maletas, Naruto, Hinata y Akira un niño de piel bronceada, ojos color perlas y cabellera rubia de ocho años de edad, usa una bermuda negra, una camisa anaranjada de mangas negras y una botas negras.

-Sakura-chan – Dijo Naruto que abrazo muy fuerte a Sakura – ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Bien y tu Naruto? – Pregunto Sakura muy contenta de ver a Naruto y Hinata y ahora con su hijo de la misma edad que su hija Saruki.

-bien y muy feliz tengo a la mujer que amor conmigo y tengo un hijo – Contesto Naruto muy feliz abrazando a Hinata y su hijo.

-¿Y cómo se llama el niño? – Pregunto Sakura esta vez a Hinata.

-Él se llama Akira Uzumaki Hyuuga – Contesto Hinata.

-Mucho gusto yo me llamo Sakura – Se presento Sakura poniendo delante del pequeño y poniéndose a su altura – y ella es mi hija Saruki Uchiha Haruno.

-Un gusto en conocer Saruki y Sakura – Dijo muy alegre Akira.

-¿Tío Naruto usted sabe en donde esta mi padre? – Pregunto Saruki acercándose a Naruto.

-Lo más probable es que esté trabajando y debe estar muy ocupado – Contesto Naruto.

En la entrada del aeropuerto un pelinegro entra buscando a su hija entre la multitud, pero es como si buscar una aguja en un pasar hay muchas gente. Sin embargo, uno grito de una voz muy familiar para él llegaron hasta sus oídos y consiguió a su mejor amigo Naruto junto a su esposa y su hijo peor dos cabellera rosada están con ellos, se dirigió a donde están ellas necesitaba tener a su hija la había extrañada mucho.

-Pero él me prometió que venía por nosotras, que me venía a recoger – Dijo Saruki triste.

-Hija tranquila nos vamos con tus tíos y pues hija tu mama nunca cumple su promesa – Dijo Sakura abrazando a su hija.

-Eso está por cambiar Sakura – Dijo Un voz que hizo que Saruki levantara el rostro consiguiéndose con su padre al frente de ella.

-¡Papi! – Grito Saruki corriendo abrazar a su padre – Viniste.

-Claro después de todo te lo prometí – Dijo Sasuke agarrando a su hija y viendo a Sakura.

-Bueno vámonos Mami ya llego mi papá – Dijo Saruki muy contenta pero su sonrisa se borro cuando Sakura hablo.

-No Saruki tú te vas con tu padre y yo con tus tíos Naruto y Hinata – Dijo Sakura acercándose a donde esta Naruto.

-Pero madre – Saruki está muy confundida – vámonos con mi papa sí.

-No hija – Dijo Sakura, Sasuke hablo.

-Sakura no le vas a cumplir su deseo de cumple a nuestra hija – Pregunto Sasuke viendo como su hija se ponía triste.

-Y a se lo cumplir su deseo fue regresar a Japón y pues así lo hice – Contesto Sakura le dolía ver a su hija triste pero no quería estar en el mismo auto que Sasuke.

Sasuke agarro a su hija y se la llevo a su auto peor antes de irse Sakura le entrego su nueva dirección en una tarjeta, Sakura se fue con Naruto, Hinata y Akira para su nueva casa, Sasuke y Saruki se fueron a la oficina por la niña quiere conocer en donde trabaja su papá.

Continuara…

Perdón por el retraso jejeje! El liceo está muy fuerte este año los profes están locos peor LOCOS, bueno espero que le guste el capi . n_n


	8. Mi niña complice

**Capitulo 8: Mi niña cómplice**

Cuando Saruki y Sasuke llegaron a la empresa Uchiha ya todos están informado de la hija de Sasuke peor menos una y esa es Karin, que cuando vio a su Sasuke con esa pequeña peli rosa se sorprendió, Sasuke solo le dijo que no quiera que nadie los molestara, Saruki entro a la oficina de su padre lo oficina está decorada con una mesa metálica en el centro y un silla de cuero detrás de un gran ventanal que se veía toda la cuidad, dos sillas negra al frente del escritorio, las estanterías de pared en el lado izquierdo, para el almacenamiento de libros o archivadores, son cómodas y amplias del lado derecho un mini bar, lado de este una sala de estar con muebles color negro y una mesita de cristal, las paredes son de color blanco y el piso de color negro todo de cerámica.

-¡Wuow! – Grito Saruki de la emoción viendo toda la oficina.

-Te gusta princesita – Pregunto Sasuke a su hija, no dejaba de mirarla ella es idéntica a su madre tan alegre, tan linda pero necesitaba recuperar _**su**_ Sakura.

-Me encanto papi – Contesto Saruki caminando hacia la silla de Sasuke sentando en ella dando vuelva en círculos – Papi ¿Por qué? te separaste de mi mama se la amas – Pregunto Saruki dejando de dar vuelta mirando fijamente a su padre.

-Pues, veras hija – Contestando Sasuke buscando las palabras adecuada para explicarle a su hija todo – Veras hija lo que paso es que tu padre es un tonto, un estúpido que por engañar a tu madre no me di cuenta de que la estaba lastimando y fue por eso que ella no está conmigo.

-¿Pero con quien la engastaste? – Pregunto Saruki ¿quería saber quien fue la mujer que separo a sus padres?

-Con mi secretaria Karin – Contesto Sasuke viendo hacia el gran ventanal.

-Con tu secretaria, la que está a fuera – Saruki no podría creer que esa arpía separo sus padres, pero cuando vio que Sasuke lo afirmo más rabia le dio así que se le ocurrió algo – Papi que has hecho para recuperar a mi mami.

Sasuke le empezó a contar todo a su hija, Sakura ya está en su departamento que con ayuda de Hinata, Naruto y Akira todo está en su lugar así que decidió ir en busca de su hija salido de su departamento no se dio cuenta de la presencia de un hombre muy guapo que por venir de distraído choco con Sakura haciéndola caer, Sakura coloco su mano en la parte lastimada.

-Disculpa no fue mi intención… - Dijo el hombre, pero cuando vio de quien era sé que sorprendido – Sakura.

-Sasori – Dijo Sakura que se levanto con ayuda de Sasori – ¿Tiempo sin verte, cómo has estado? – Pregunto Sakura valla que si se llevo a una sorpresa a ver su abogado allí.

-¿Bien y tú? – Contesto Sasori no había visto a Sakura desde que la divorcio de Uchiha.

-Bien ahorita voy saliendo – Dijo Sakura acomodando su ropa.

-Ah yo voy llegando del trabajo, pero a dónde vas que yo te puedo llevar – Pregunto Sasori.

-Voy a las empresa Uchiha voy a buscar a mi hija – Contesto Sakura.

-Si quiere te acompaño – Pregunto Sasori a lo que Sakura asintió.

En el camino a las empresa Uchiha, Sakura y Sasori platicaba de todo el tiempo que no se vieron, mientras Sasuke y Saruki seguía su conversación pero no duro mucho porque Sasuke recibió una llamada lo que hizo que Karin entrara a la oficina para ver a la Saruki, cuando esta la vio puso una cara digna de un Uchiha.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? – Pregunto Saruki sin quitarle la vista a Karin de encima.

-Nada solo quiero saber algo – Contesto Karin, le molesto la forma en cómo esa pequeña le hablo.

-Tú dirás - Saruki cada día se parecía a Sasuke en su carácter.

-¿Quién es tu madre? – Pregunto Karin sin rodeo esa pequeña ya le esta colmando la poca paciencia que tenia.

-Tú ya lo conoce el nombre de mi madre es… - Contesto Saruki con suspenso y con una sonrisa arrogante como la del su padre.

-¡Maldita sea dime quien es! – Grito Karin esa niña es el mismo demonio.

-Primero no me grites, segundo soy la hija del dueño de la empresa y puedo pedirte que te corra si yo quiero y por último el nombre de mi madre es Sakura Haruno – Contesto Saruki con el mismo tono de voz que Karin, dejando a esta totalmente sorprendida.

-Tu madre es la bruja rosada esa – Dijo Karin lo que Saruki no soporto la forma en cómo se refería a su madre.

-¡Mi madre no es una bruja rosada, Zanahoria con patas! – Grito Saruki, Karin perdió la poca paciencia que tenia y lo que dijo la niña se lo último que soporto.

-¡Mira chiquilla no te voy a permitir que me llames así! – Grito Karin dirigiéndose a donde estaba Saruki agarrando su pequeño brazo con fuerza y parándola de donde estaba, Karin estaba a punto de darle una cachetada a Saruki cuando una voz que ya conocía la detuvo.

Sakura y Sasori llegaron a la empresa Uchiha donde todos los empleados la recibieron como si ella todavía fuera la señora Uchiha, llegaron hasta el ascensor y presiono el botón al piso superior, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron el puesto de la secretaria esta vacio pero la oficina del presidente esta semi abierta donde se podía escuchar unos gritos y unos de eso gritos son de su hija, rápido junto a Sasori llegaron a la puerta en donde encontraron a una Karin agarrándole fuertemente el brazo a Saruki.

-¡Suelta a mi hija! – Grito Sakura acercándose a donde esta Karin y en rápido movimiento a parto el brazo de su hija del agarre de Karin dándole a esta una cachetada que se escucho en toda la habitación.

-¡Como te atreve bruja! – Grito Karin que se levanto del piso causado por la cachetada de Sakura, Karin también iba a darle una cachetada a Sakura pero una voz la de tubo.

-Ni si quiera lo piense Karin - Dijo aquella voz con tono de amenaza.

-Pero Sasuke-kun ella me pego – Dijo Karin defendiéndose cosa que no lo logro cuando vi que la pequeña se acerca a Sasuke con los ojos lleno de lagrimas, Sasuke la agarro y la niña solo escondió su rostro en el pecho de su padre.

- Papi, papi ella me quiso pegar – Dijo Saruki entre llanto, cosa que hiso que Sasuke se enfureciera.

-¡Como se te ocurre pensar pegarle a mi hija! – Grito Sasuke esta alto de esa mujer primero hacer que pierda a la mujer que ama y ahora quería pegarle a su hija eso no se lo iba a permitir a nadie y mucho menos Karin.

-Pero Sasuke-kun – Intento decir Karin cosa que no logro a ver en esos ojos negros furia le dio mucho miedo.

-¡Nada de pero Karin en este momento recoge tus cosas que esta despedida! – Grito Sasuke que no dejaba de mirar a Karin con rabia.

Karin iba a decir algo pero con la mirada de Sasuke encima de ella con rabia se cayó y salió furiosa de la oficina para preparar sus cosas, Sasuke trata de calma a su hija que no dejaba de llorar pero cuando vio a Sakura y a lado de esta, esta ese pelirrojo que los divorcio se lleno mas de rabia a ver que este está con **SU** Sakura, Sakura se acerca a donde esta Sasuke con su hija.

-Uchiha yo me llevo a mi hija de este lugar – Dijo Sakura tratando de agarra a su hija.

-No Sakura yo a mi hija la llevo a su casa, hija quiere que yo te lleve a tu casa – Dijo Sasuke a lo que Saruki asintió con un sí.

-Está bien te la lleva a la casa que yo me voy con Sasori – Dijo Sakura mirando a Sasori a lo que este le regalo una sonrisa.

Sasuke y Saruki van camino a su nueva casa detrás del carro de Sasori donde va Sakura, Sasuke le seguía diciendo a su hija todos los intentos que hizo para que Sakura lo perdonara cosa que no funciono, Saruki escucha con mucha atención todo lo que su papá le contaba así que se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-Papi yo te voy ayudar a recuperar a mi mami, me voy a convertí en tú niña cómplice – Dijo Saruki con una gran sonrisa estilo Uchiha.

Continuara…

Miles de gracias a las personas a las personas que me apoyan

Isabel Uchiha

MGGSS

setsuna17

Sakiera-chan

caro-love anime

Pamys-Chan

bella scullw

kuroi-kagura

SasukexSakura-Shannaro

TSUKI NO TAIYO

cherry627

nigixi

Sebashu

edniiitahhh

-Nuniita-


	9. Plan en marcha

**Capitulo 9:**

Sasuke iba en el carro con su hija, la llevaba hasta el departamento que Sakura había comprado, al subir hasta el departamento se llevo una desagradable sorpresa allí estaba Sasori conversando con Sakura, ese tipo le desagradaba completamente dejo a la niña allí le dio un beso en la frente y se fue, a lo que su papa se fue Saruki entro a la casa ignorando los intentos de Sakura para que Saludara a Sasori

-Disculpa Sasori, de verdad no se qué le pasa-

-No te preocupes por eso Sakura, entiendo, no es agradable ver a tu madre con otro hombre-

-De todas maneras Discúlpame-suspira- esta niña cada vez más se parece a su padre-

-Bien, te dejo, fue un placer hablar con tigo Sakura, estaremos en contacto-

-Muchas gracias Sasori, y nuevamente Disculpas- Sakura se despidió y entro a su casa y encontró a su hija viendo televisión en la sala

-¿Qué te pasa Saruki?, ¿Por qué tuviste esa actitud con Sasori?-

-Yo no le hice nada mami- dijo la niña con un toque de inocencia

-Te dije que saludaras a Sasori y lo único que hiciste fue entrar a la casa ignorándome- Sakura estaba irritada Saruki entre mas crecía mas se parecía a Sasuke

-El no me agrada-Dijo Saruki- Además ¿Por qué no regresas con mi papa?-

-Ese no es un asunto que se pueda discutir con una niña, tu papa y yo nos separamos hace tiempo, y así estaremos, separados, voy hacer la cena-

Sakura se fue a la cocina y Saruki aprovecho se fue corriendo al cuarto de su mama para poder hablar con su tío Naruto ella no podía unir a su mama y a su papa sola y sabia que su tío la podía ayudar

_-Bueno-_ contesto su tío Naruto

-Tío, Quiero que me ayudes en algo muy importante- dijo la niña en un susurro

_-¿Saruki? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu mama sabe que me estas llamando?- _

-No, Tío tienes que escucharme, tienes que ayudarme a que mis papas vuelvan a estar juntos-

_-Hay Saruki eso es imposible, han pasado muchas cosas mi vida, no sé si se pueda unirlos- _

-Tienes que ayudarme, eres el único con que cuento, por favor tío por favor- dijo Saruki casi llorando, a lo que Naruto suspiro

-_Está bien, calma, que tienes en esa cabecita linda-_ dijo Naruto resignado, no podía con la voz y carita de perrito que ponía Saruki, y aunque no la veía el solo escucharla acababa con él, además tenía que admitirlo, el también quería que sus mejores amigos volvieran a estar juntos

-Gracias tío, bien quiero que…

0

En la Cocina Sakura estaba terminando de hacer la cena, el teléfono de la cocina comenzó a sonar, se lavo las manos, se las seco y fue a contestar el teléfono

-Bueno?- contesto Sakura

_-Sakura-Chan como estas?- la saludo Naruto- Que vas hacer mañana?-_

-Hola Naruto, bien Gracias, Pues hasta ahora nada, ¿Por qué?-

_-Es que estaba pensando en lleva a Hinata y a Akira a la playa y me preguntaba, si tu y Saruki quieren ir con nosotros, será un paseo familiar-_

-Claro Naruto, a Saruki y a mí nos gustaría acompañarlos-

_-Bien, mañana las pasare buscando, hasta mañana-_

-Hasta mañana Naruto, salúdame a Akira y a Hinata-

_-Ok nos vemos- _Naruto colgó

Sakura Sirvió la cena y llamo a su hija, la niña llego tranquila y feliz, se sentó al lado de su mama en el comedor

-Saruki, mañana iremos con Naruto a la playa ¿qué te parece?-

-Sii, que bueno mami- dijo la niña fingiendo sorpresa por la noticia

Siguieron cenando y después Sakura se sentó en el sillón a ver la tele con su hija, la niña estaba feliz ya que ese viaje a la playa era solo el principio de su plan, después de que terminara el programa favorito de las dos a esa hora, Sakura cargo a Saruki, y la llevo hasta su cuarto, la cambio y la acostó a dormir, después ella fue hasta su cuarto, se metió al baño para darse una buena ducha, después de cambiarse se metió a la cama, necesitaba dormir, había sido un día muy largo.

La noche paso, dando paso a los rayos del sol, Sakura se levanto temprano, para estar completamente lista cuando Naruto la viniera a buscar, tomo un bolso grande y playero y allí empaco todo lo que necesitarían, las toallas, el protector solar, y los trajes de baños, una vez que todo estaba listo, fue a levantar a su hija, cuando Naruto llego ya estaban las dos listas.

Sakura llevaba un vestido playero amarillo con flores blancas bordadas tenias unas sandalias del mismo color de su vestido bajas y llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola, Saruki llevaba puesto un top de tirantes azul y un short caqui blando con unas sandalitas del mismo color del top.

Naruto llego muy alegre, tomo el bolso de ellas y lo subió al carro, Sakura y Saruki se montaron saludando a Hinata y a Akira, Naruto entro al auto partiendo inmediatamente hacia la playa.

Llegaron a la playa y Naruto se estaciono, al bajarse Sakura vio al lado una camioneta muy familiar, no quería pensar que era la camioneta de…

-¡Papi!- el grito de Saruki confirmo lo que ella tanto temía, allí lo vio, Sasuke Uchiha estaba con una bermudas negras y una franelilla blanca, tomo a Saruki en sus brazos para saludarla

Sakura fue hasta donde estaba Naruto bajando los bolsos para que le diera una explicación que demonios estaba pensando su amigo

-Naruto ¿Se puede saber que hace Uchiha aquí?-

-Te dije que era un viaje familiar Sakura-chan, el teme es como mi hermano y tú lo sabes, además es el padre de Saruki-

-Eso lo sé, pero entonces ¿Por qué no me dijiste?-

-Tú no me lo preguntaste, además no ibas a querer venir- Sakura soltó un suspiro ante la respuesta de su amigo

-Ya que, supongo que no puedo prohibirle que disfrute de su hija-

-Así es Sakura-chan-

Sakura fue hasta donde estaba Sasuke con su hija, saludo a Sasuke por cortesía, y luego tomo la mano de su hija para ir con Hinata y Akira a los vestidores

-Me alegra que hallas decidido venir Teme-

-Quería pasar un tiempo con mi hija, tengo bastante trabajo últimamente-

-Si claro, dime si no querías ver también a Sakura-Chan-

-Cállate Dobe-

Unos segundos después venían las chicas con los niños ya cambiados, Hinata usaba un traje de baño de una sola pieza azul oscuro, Akira usaba un short Verde, Saruki tenía un traje de baño rojo de dos piezas, pero la que más impacto, en cuanto a Sasuke fue Sakura, ese bikini negro que estaba usando le quedaba simplemente perfecto, podía mostrar sus largas y torneadas piernas que se moría por acariciar, su vientre plano que moría por besar y esos pechos redondos y bien dotados, definitivamente el embarazo había hecho maravillas con ella, y la había perdido por estúpido.

Sakura se sentó en la arena junto a Hinata, mientras Saruki y Akira estaban jugando en la arena, Sasuke estaba más que irritado, desde que Sakura salió con ese bikini los hombres no dejaban de observarla y lanzarle piropos, más de uno intento acercársele pero cuando iban hacia ella inmediatamente retrocedían al ver la cara de Sasuke.

Sasuke odiaba esta sensación sentía que un monstro estaba desgarrándole las entrañas no podía ni siquiera imaginar que otro hombre intentara algo con ella, él la amaba y si era cierto que la perdió por estúpido estaba más que dispuesto a recuperarla.

Por otra parte el rubio aprovecho la distracción de todos y fue hasta el auto del Uchiha, abrió la tapa de la gasolina y saco de allí casi todo el combustible que tenia, volvió a cerrar.

Sakura y Hinata conversaban al igual que Sasuke y Naruto, Saruki y Akira se la pasaron jugando con la arena y bañándose en la orilla

-¿Y crees que funcione?- le pregunto el niño a su mejor amiga

-Sí, estoy segura que si se quedan solitos y hablan se podrán arreglar-

-Espero que sí, es bueno salir en familia, yo con mama y papa y tú con tía Sakura y tío Sasuke-

-Sí, ojala y después de esto, mi mami y mi papi vuelvan a estar juntos-

El día paso tranquilo, y ya era la hora de regresar, Saruki y Akira se habían quedado dormidos Naruto los acomodos en el asiento de atrás y unos bolsos más para quitar espacios y que Sakura no pudiera caber en el carro

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero los niños ocupan todo el espacio, Teme podrías llevarla a su casa-

-No tengo ningún problema con eso-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco Naruto?- pregunto la peli rosa

-Sakura-chan solamente te va a llevar a tu casa es todo, no tengo más espacio, o es que acaso quieres ir en la maletera apretada con ese poco de bolsos-

-Preferiría eso antes de tener que irme con Uchiha-

-Muy graciosa Sakura-chan, deja de comportarte como una niña malcriada, se madura solo te llevara a tu casa-

Sakura le palpito la vena de la sien, como se atrevía él, el rey de la inmadurez a decirle eso, pero aunque le costara el tenia razón, solo la iba a llevar a su casa, suspiro y miro a Sasuke

-Está bien Uchiha, me iré con tigo- después de eso se encamino hasta el auto y se embarco en el asiento del copiloto

-No sé porque ciento que te debo una Dobe- le dijo el Uchiha, Naruto solo sonrió en respuesta, Sasuke se encamino hasta el auto dejando a Naruto solo

-Espero que aproveches la ocasión teme, sobre todo por Saruki-

Naruto fue hasta su auto para irse a su casa, acelero más de lo debido para irse adelantando y que Sasuke y Sakura quedaran atrás

-¿Que le pasara al Dobe?, parece que tiene prisa- dijo Sasuke encendiendo el auto

Se pusieron en marcha, se hizo un silencio total por parte de ambos, después de unos minutos el auto comenzó a detenerse hasta que se detuvo totalmente

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Sakura

-No sé, déjame ver- Sasuke se bajo del auto abrió la capota reviso el motor, pero todo estaba en orden, ¿Por qué se había detenido el auto?, volvió a montarse en el auto e intento prenderlo pero no funciono

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?-

-No tengo idea, lo revise y todo está bien, no sé qué…- se detuvo al ver el indicador de la gasolina, estaba en "E" vacio- Nos quedamos sin Gasolina

-¡¿Qué?- exclamo Sakura- como se te puede olvidar ponerle gasolina antes de venir para acá-

-No sé lo que paso, estoy seguro que llene el tanque antes de salir-dijo volviéndose a bajar del auto

-Sí, claro- dijo Sakura bajándose también e ir hasta donde estaba Sasuke- ¿Que vamos hacer ahora?-

-No lo sé, déjame llamar al dobe para que venga a auxiliarnos- Sasuke tomo su teléfono y llamo a Naruto, pero este no contestaba el teléfono- maldición, Naruto no contesta-

-Dios, esto no se podría poner peor- dicho esto se oyó un trueno y comenzó una fuerte lluvia-Genial, parece que me equivoque-

Un campesino iba pasando por allí y los vio a los dos, varados en medio de la carretera los vio y pregunto si podía ayudar, Sasuke le explico todo y el anciano solo pudo ofrecerles una cabaña para pasar la noche, ellos aceptaron era mejor eso que pasar toda la noche allí bajo la lluvia, entre los tres empujaron el carro de Sasuke hasta donde se encontraba la cabaña que el campesino dijo que alquilaba, una vez allí los dos se metieron en esta y observaron que era bastante pequeña.

Solo tenía la sala, la cocina y una habitación, Sakura volteo a ver a sasuke entrar con su maleta, sabía que a él siempre le gustaba llevar ropa demás.

-Creo que te toca dormir en el mueble- le dijo la peli rosa

-Sí, ya me di cuenta, ten- dijo dándole una toalla- deberías quitarte esa ropa antes de que te resfríes-

-Si gracias- tomo la toalla- tu también deberías hacer lo mismo- lo vio ir hasta la maleta y sacar su camisa manga larga, sonrió para sí misma al saber que aun lo conocía, él le ofreció la camisa y ella la tomo

-Ponte eso, encenderé la chimenea para que entremos en calor-

La peli rosa solo asintió tomo la camisa y se metió en el cuarto cerrando la puerta, suspiro ¿Cómo se había metido en este lio? Se suponía que el solo la iba a llevar a su casa, y aquí estaba ella, en esa cabaña con el donde pasarían la noche ellos solos, tomo la camisa, se quito el vestido, se seco y se la puso, respiro hondo antes de abrir la puerta, y salir hasta donde estaba el pelinegro

Cuando llego hasta la chimenea que estaba en la sala, lo vio salir de la puerta que conducía a la cocina, se había cambiado la ropa mojada, por el pantalón que era el juego de la camisa que ella tenía puesta, dios él seguía teniendo ese cuerpo tan espectacular como siempre, lo había seguido viendo pero con los trajes, no era lo mismo que ver ahora su torso desnudo, se volteo y se sentó en frente de la chimenea.

Sasuke también había admirado el cuerpo de Sakura con su camisa puesta, que le quedaba clara y así pudo notar que solo llevaba la camisa, dios como la extrañaba, sus besos, sus carisias, ahora sabía el porqué del dicho, fue un estúpido al enredarse con Karin, teniéndolo todo con Sakura.

Se sentó a su lado, en completo silencio, no sabía que decir y sinceramente no quería que ella se comportara fría y distante con él, como lo había hecho todos estos años, ella era una mujer fuerte y luchadora la admiraba por eso, miro fijamente el fuego de la chimenea

-¿Por qué?- Sasuke poso su mirada en ella, la peli rosa seguía con la mirada fija en la chimenea- llevo todos estos años preguntándome que fue lo que hice para que me engañaras así-

-Tú no hiciste nada Sakura, aquí el que fallo fui yo, no sé por qué me enrede con Karin, fui un estúpido-

-Bueno de todas maneras ya no importa, tú y yo no somos nada- Sasuke la miro y vio sus lagrimas, a él también le dolía, le dolía el no tenerla y el hecho de que ella ya no era suya.

Sakura se secaba las lagrimas con la manga de la camisa, había sido fuerte todos estos años, pero la debilidad le había atacado en este momento, a quien quería engañar, a pesar de todo ella aun lo amaba, y lo extrañaba, se levanto de la chimenea iba a entra al cuarto, pero sasuke la tomo por el brazo y la pego a su cuerpo

-Perdóname Sakura, no tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento de haberte engañado, tu y Saruki son lo que más amo, y te perdí por idiota-

-Sasuke…- Sasuke se acerco a sus labios y poso los suyos en los de la peli rosa, el corazón de Sakura latía fuertemente, hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba los labios de Sasuke, y los había extrañado tanto, su mente le repetía que debía separarlo que no podía estar haciendo esto, pero había un parte de ella que le decía que se dejara llevar por el momento, y ella decidió hacerle caso, estaba cansada de luchar con lo que sentía, esta noche dejaría de luchar, ya mañana pensaría lo que haría.

Enredo los brazos en el cuello de Sasuke y profundizo el beso, sus labios se movían al mismo compas, y sasuke estaba más que dichoso de que ella se entregara a la sensación de sus labios unidos, el pelinegro introdujo su lengua en la boca de la peli rosa, para hacer más íntimo el contacto.

Después de unos segundo el Uchiha abandono los labios de su compañera para descender dándole besos por el cuello y subía para besar y morder la oreja de la peli rosa, ella solo se dejaba llevar, como extrañaba todas esas sensaciones, sus pequeñas manos empezaron a acariciar el torso desnudo del pelinegro, viajaban desde sus hombros hasta el comienzo de su pantalón, después las llevaba por su espalda subiendo con sus carisias para hundir sus manos en el sedoso cabello de Sasuke, justo cuando el volvía a reclamar sus labios.

Sasuke la alzo sin dejar de besarla, ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, su subconsciente le decía que una vez que entrara en esa habitación no había vuelta atrás que parara esto, pero ella solo lo mando a volar, el pelinegro cruzo la habitación y la recostó con sumo cuidado en la cama.

Volvió a bajar con besos por su cuello, y sus manos viajaban acariciando sus piernas, esa que tanto había querido acariciar, y ahora por fin lo hacía, subió sus manos hasta el inicio de los botones, desabrocho solo los botones de arriba para dejar al descubierto sus firme y redondos pechos, ¿hacia cuanto que no los probaba?, sin duda mucho, no sabía qué era lo que iba a pasar mañana, estaba consciente que solo se estaban dejando llevar por el momento, así que lo disfrutaría al máximo, bajo su cara hasta los pechos de la peli rosa, y tomo el rosado y erecto pezón con su boca.

Sakura gimió al sentir como la lengua de Sasuke hacia contacto con su pezón, era un sensación increíble, ¿Hacia cuanto no hacia esto?, nunca se había entregado a otro hombre que no fuera él, así que no podía describir lo exquisito que era estar en sus brazos otra vez, Sasuke besaba, chupaba y mordía el pezón, sacándole unos cuantos suspiros a sakura, después de terminar con ese, se dispuso a darle la misma atención al otro.

Una vez saciado de sus pechos, sasuke siguió descendiendo, mientras desabotonaba la camisa iba besando y chupando el plano estomago de la chica, desabotono completamente la camisa, dejando al descubierto el perfecto cuerpo de la mujer, bajo su cara y beso su vientre, ese vientre tan preciado para él, ya que había tenido 9 meses a el mejor regalo que le había podido dar la vida, su Hija.

-¡Sasuke!- gimió la peli rosa al sentir la lengua del pelinegro en su zona más íntima, que sensación más exquisita, el pelinegro era un experto con su lengua, las embestidas que le daba con ella, la dejaba en las nubes, el pelinegro siguió con su trabajo hasta que ella alcanzo su primer orgasmo.

Subió hasta la cara sonrojada de la peli rosa, y la beso, sakura cambio los papeles, y ahora era ella quien estaba encima del pelinegro, se quito la camisa, quedando completamente desnuda, después comenzó a bajar con sus besos por el bien formado torso de sasuke, haciendo un camino hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón, lo desabrocho, bajo el cierre, metió la mano y saco el miembro ya erecto de Sasuke. Comenzó con carisias lentas, torturando al pelinegro, después fue aumentando, mientras que el pelinegro reprimía sus roncos gemidos.

-¡Sakura!-Gimió roncamente el pelinegro al sentir como la húmeda boca de sakura rodeaba su miembro, la peli rosa bajaba y subía rápidamente, era tan exquisito para él, que ya no podía reprimir sus roncos gemidos, cuando sintió que iba a llegar se separo de sakura, la volteo quedando el encima de ella y la penetro, sacándole un gemido a ambos.

Se quedo un momento quieto, sakura estaba estrecha, el calor de su intimidad envolviendo la suya era algo que el pelinegro había extrañado de una manera que no podía explicar, así se hubiera acostado con Karin o con cualquiera, no era lo mismo, solo con sakura el hacía el amor.

Sasuke comenzó a envestirla lentamente, y después de unos minutos las penetraciones era, profundas y certeras, simplemente exquisitas para ambos, estuvieron así mucho tiempo hasta que juntos alcanzaron el clímax, Sasuke se derramo dentro de la peli rosa, después se derrumbo encima de ella, salió de ella con cuidado y ambos se acomodaron en la cama, ella se recostó en el pecho desudo de Sasuke y este solo la abrazo, la sabana era todo lo que los cubría, no querían hablar, eso solo arruinaria el momento, se quedaron así abrazados hasta que el sueño los venció a ambos.


	10. Celos

**Capitulo 10: Celos**

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se despertó pero no pudo levantarse por completo cuando sintió una mano en su cintura, se dio cuenta que esa mano fuerte y varonil es de Sasuke Uchiha, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron como un relámpago a su mente.

-No pudo pasar eso no – Pensó Sakura como pudo se levanto de la cama agarro su ropa y se fue directo al baño.

Sakura seguía repitiendo por que se dejo llevar será que todavía ese amor que siente hacia él sigue intacto, no debía haber dejado llevar por el momento pero ni ella misma pudo contén todo lo que siente así Sasuke, ¿será que le doy una oportunidad a Sasuke o no?, Sakura salió del bañado con su ropa puesta se acerco a la mesita de noche en donde el celular de Sasuke esta vibrando, Sakura ve la pantalla y sale un número desconocido, Sakura salió de la habitación y contesto el celular.

-Ha… – Trato de decir Sakura

-_Sasuke-kun amor ya terminaste con Sakura, porque te necesito aquí como acordamos_ – Dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

Sakura cortó en seguida, esa voz es de Karin no había duda era ella, Sasuke se volvió a burlar de ella otra vez, Sakura que pensaba darle otra oportunidad, ella por estúpida había creído en sus mentiras, pues ya no Sasuke Uchiha va a saber quién es Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke se levantaba porque ya los rayos del sol llegaron hasta su rosto, estiro y siento que no encontró a nadie a lado suyo así que se fijo en la peinadora y encontró a la dueña de la cabellera rosa peinándosela, agarro una sabana y se la enrollo en la cintura acercándose hacia Sakura, agarrándola por la cintura y besando su cuello.

-¡SUELTAME! – Grito Sakura separándose de Sasuke bruscamente.

-Sakura, ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto Sasuke totalmente confundido por la actitud de ella.

-Ya te divertiste conmigo, así que vámonos que tenemos que buscar a Saruki y a ti te esperan de regreso – Contesto Sakura fría caminado hacia la puerta.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Exclamo Sasuke cerrando la puerta antes de abrirse – Sakura no te acuerda que paso ayer, anoche tu y yo estuvimos juntos como antes, ¿acaso no sentiste nada? – Pregunto Sasuke dándole la vuelta para verla a los ojos.

-Pues… no, no sentía nada ya que lo de a noche para mí fue solo sexo – Contesto Sakura fría, aunque por dentro se morir para gritarle que eso no era cierto, pero la voz de Karin y la imagen de su engaño llegaron como un relámpago.

Sasuke la soltó no creía lo que escuchaba, busco en sus ojos jades un pisca de mentira pero esto no reflejaba otra cosa que nos sea odio hacia él, Sakura salió de la habitación dejando a un Sasuke sorprendido por lo que dijo, Sasuke se vistió todavía no salía del asombro las palabras de Sakura resonaba en su cabeza _no sentía nada ya que lo de a noche para mí fue solo sexo, _una y otra vez esas palabras le está destruyendo el corazón, Sasuke salió de la habitación y encontró con Sakura en la sala, salieron de la cabaña y se dirigieron a su camioneta, el campesino ya le había conseguido gasolina para la camioneta una vez listo todo se fueron hacia la cuidad. Durante todo el camino no dijeron nada, Sasuke solo está pendiente del camino pero aun las palabras de la peli rosa están en su cabeza y Sakura ya quería llegar buscar a Saruki y estar en su casa necesitaba estar sola.

Cuando llegaron a la cuidad se dirigieron a la casa de Naruto una vez allí esperaron a que abrieran la puerta.

-Sasuke teme, Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo están? – Pregunto Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien solo venimos por Saruki – Contesto Sasuke con su voz muy apagada.

-Claro ella está arriba con Hinata y Akira – Dijo Naruto a ver la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke de que algo seguro anda mal.

-Voy por ella – Dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a la planta superior a buscar a su hija.

-Teme, ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Naruto llegando a la sala junto a Sasuke.

-Uff, Sakura dijo que lo que vinimos a noche para ella solo fue sexo Dobe – Contesto Sasuke con el rostro mirando un punto fijo del piso.

-¡Que! – Grito Naruto por lo que su amigo le dijo.

-Cállate dobe – Dijo Sasuke molesto – Ya no hay nada que hacer, ella no quiere nada conmigo.

-No te vas a rendir o si, por si es así eres un maldito cobarde – Dijo Naruto furioso.

-Claro que no, solo que lo que me dijo me tiene un poco mal – susurro Sasuke pero Naruto pudo oírlo.

Salieron de la casa de Naruto y Sasuke fue a dejarla a Sakura y Saruki en su casa, cuando llegaron se encontraron con Sasori saliendo de su departamento.

-Saku ayer te busque en tu departamento pero no estaba – Dijo Sasori acercándose a la peli rosa.

-Pase la noche entro lado – Sasuke no le gustaba que Sakura le diera explicaciones a ese tomate con patas - ¿Para qué me buscaba? – Pregunto Sakura.

-Quería saber si acepta cenar conmigo esta noche Saku – Contesto Sasori con un sonrojo.

Sasuke y Saruki solo espera la respuesta de Sakura a la invitación de cenar del peli-rojo, Sakura no sabía que decir pero pensó que sería una brillante idea molestar a Sasuke ya que él fue su abogado y desde el primer día que lo conoció no le cayó nada bien, pero a la vez no quería jugar así con Sasori, pero ella merecía ser feliz aunque primero tiene que ser clara con Sasori para que sea justo esto.

-Está bien Sasori acepto tu invitación – Dijo Sakura regalándole una sonrisa.

-En serio – A lo que Sakura asintió con la cabeza – Te pasó buscando a las 8:00pm, te parece bien.

-Perfecto te estaré esperando – Dijo Sakura desliéndose de Sasori.

Mientras Sakura simplemente abrió la puerta de su departamento muy tranquila con la mirada de Sasuke y Saruki encima de ella, Sasuke y su hija la siguieron con la mirada todavía no procesaba la información que acaba de oír, Saruki entro a la casa detrás de su padre, hasta que por fin Saruki dijo algo.

-¿Madre dime que no es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar? – Pregunto Saruki dirigiéndose a la sala en donde está su madre.

-Te refiere a la invitación de Sasori – Saruki simplemente asintió – Pues si es cierto lo que escuchaste voy a salir a cenar con el hoy en la noche – Contesto Sakura dirigiendo su mirada a la tv.

-¿Pero porque aceptaste la invitación de ese tipo? – Pregunto molesta Saruki.

-Saruki ese tipo como le llama tiene nombre es Sasori, así que mas respecto para él – Contesto Sakura un poco molesta por lo como su hija lo llamo a Sasori.

Saruki enojada salió de la sala dirigiéndose a su cuarto cerrando la puerta, Sasuke que se mantenía fuera de la discusión entre madre e hija simplemente hablo cuando escucha la puerta del cuarto de su hija cerrarse.

-¿Por qué lo hace? – Pregunto Sasuke parándose al frente de Sakura.

-Hacer que – Contesto Sakura.

-¿Por qué acepta la invitación de Sasori? – Interrogo Sasuke a Sakura.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe – Replico Sakura levantándose del sofá.

-Claro que me incumbe, Sakura ayer tu y yo pasamos la noche juntos – Manifestó Sasuke acercándose más a Sakura

-Pero como te dije hoy Sasuke no se si te acuerda, pero para mí fue puro sexo – Respondió Sakura.

-No es cierto, eso que dice no es verdad – Dijo Sasuke agarrando fuertemente a Sakura de ambos brazos.

-Suéltame me estas lastimando – Se quejo Sakura por la presión en su brazo.

-Perdóname no quise lastimarte – Dijo Sasuke.

-esta perdonado pero quiero que cuides a Saruki esta noche – Dijo Sakura muy seria mientras frota su brazo.

-Hmp.

Sakura apago la tele y se fue a su habitación y Sasuke fue la habitación de su hija, ya a las 7:00pm Sasuke estaba más que furioso ya que una hora **SU** Sakura se iba con ese tomate con patas, Saruki trato de convencer a Sasuke se espiar a Sakura cuando se fueran con Sasori a su cita cosa que logro ya que Sasuke nunca le ha negado nada y sabia que su hija solo quería que él este con su madre, Sakura se fue a bañar tardo 15 minutos en el baño luego salió y busco su crema para el cuerpo con olor a fresa y cerezas, después se dirigió al armario saco todos sus vestidos para ver cual poner para esta noche.

Al fin Sakura eligió uno de tantos un vestido belleza azul arruchado del pecho hasta la cadera pegado a su cuerpo, corte tipo V dejando ver si pecho con tirantes y cae de sus caderas hasta su pies, sandalias de tacón con tiras (azul), en el cabello se coloco una diadema nube de plata, aretes tipos de candelabros, un anillo de rosa de cadenas plateados, un bolso de manos con un lazo de seda blanco, una pulsera de zafiro, un collar de piedra azul, se coloco un ligero maquillaje y su cabello lo lleva suelto con la puntas hacia afuera, ya una vez lista salió y vio en su celular que son las 7:50pm, entres 10 minutos Sasori la vendría a buscar, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala en donde se encontró con Sasuke y Saruki viendo tv, que cuando la vieron entrar a la sala se quedaron sorprendido.

Sasuke observo a Sakura de pis a cabeza cada día esa mujer está más hermosa que nunca, sin embargo, recordó que ella se puso así para Sasori y de nuevo sintió celos y rabia como le gustaría matar a es tomate con patas, Saruki por su lado le sonrió pero le gustaría que su madre se fuera arreglado así para su padre no para _ese tipejo_, tocaron el timbre y Sakura fue abrir encontrándose con un peli-rojo vestido con un esmoquin negro con una roja del lado izquierdo y una corbata negra.

-Valla Saku te ves hermosa – Alago Sasori causando un sonrojo en Sakura.

-Gracias Sasori, tu también te ves guapo – Dijo Sakura regalándole una sonrisa desde el sofá la miran Sasuke y Saruki a las parejas.

-Bueno ya esta lista – Pregunto Sasori recibiendo una afirmativa de Sakura.

Salieron del departamento Sakura se despidió de su hija una vez en el auto del peli-rojo se fueron rumbo al restaurant, Sasuke y Saruki los siguieron hasta el restaurant, van bien vestido Sasuke un esmoquin azul marino y Saruki con un vestido blanco con un cinta azul cielo en su cintura, sandalias blancas detalles azules, un bolso de mano blanco y sus accesorios de swarovski. Llegaron Sasuke pido una mesa a parteada de la de Sakura.

Sakura se la paso muy bien en compañía de Sasori pero se sentía observaba y eso le incomodaba un poco.

-Sasori voy hacer sincera contigo, acepte tu invitación para darle celos a Sasuke –Dijo Sakura un poco a penada por Sasori.

-Lo sé Sakura – Dijo Sasori agarrando la copa para tomar un poco de vino.

-Lo sabes, ¿Pero cómo? – Pregunto Sakura confundida.

-Medí cuenta por cómo me lo dijiste y tus ojos reflejaba odio hacia tu ex esposo – Contesto Sasori.

-Sasori se que tu siente algo por mi y quiero ser sincera y no darte falsa esperanza me gustaría intentarlo peor no te prometo nada, ya que todavía siento algo por Uchiha – Explico Sakura comiendo un poco de su comida.

-Lo sé e intentare hacer feliz Saku.

Sasuke y no soportaba como sonría y hablan con tanta confianza y menos cuando Sasori agarraba las manos de Sakura, la cena transcurrió tranquila Saruki y Sasuke vigilaba a Sakura y cenaba tranquilo, mientras que Sakura y Sasori hablan tranquilamente pero no duro mucho hasta que el peli-rojo se dio de cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke y Saruki, sin previo aviso agarro del mentó a Sakura y la beso dejándola sorprendida por lo que está haciendo Sasori, Sasuke y Saruki está sorprendido, Sasuke no aguanto más y se acerco a la mesa de Sakura, Saruki fue detrás de su padre, Sasuke separo a Sakura de Sasori y le dio un golpe a este.

-Uchiha, ¿Qué hace aquí? – Pregunto Sakura molesta a verlo a él y su hija allí.

-No te vuelva acerca a **MI MUJER **– Dijo Sasuke cegado por los celos.

-Ella no es tuya – Dijo Sasori levantándose para darle a Sasuke un golpe.

Sakura se coloco entres los dos para evitar más escándalo, la seguridad del restaurant agarra a cada uno y le pido que se retiraran Sasuke pago su cena con su hija y Sasori pago la suya y la de Sakura, Sakura se fue con Sasori y atrás de ellos Sasuke y Saruki. Cuando llegaron al departamento Sakura se despidió de Sasori pidiéndole disculpa por lo sucedido, Sasuke y Saruki esperan a Sakura en la sala de su departamento.

-Se puede saber que hacia los dos en el restaurant – Exigió Sakura muy molesta con ambos.

-Solo cuidamos que _ese_ no se propasara contigo – Contesto Saruki.

-Saruki tu deberías estar en tu cama ya es tarde y tu Uchiha te quiero fuera de mi departamento en este mismo momento – Dijo Sakura furiosa, Sasuke se despidió de su hija y se fue molesto de allí.

-Madre te quiero lejos de _ese tipejo_ – Dijo Saruki molesta – te quiero con mi padre.

-Saruki escucha muy bien tu padre y yo no estaremos nunca juntos – Dijo Sakura – y Sasori te guste o no ahora es mi pareja.

-¡Entonces mañana me voy con mi padre no pienso vivir contigo, mientras este con ese tipejo! – Grito Saruki corriendo hacia su habitación llorando.

-¡Saruki!

Continuara…


	11. Con la misma moneda

**Capitulo 11: Complicaciones**

Saruki se encerró en su habitación, está muy molesta por lo que su madre hizo, ser novia de ese tipejo, ¿Qué pasaría entre Sakura y Sasuke cuando se fueron juntos?, pero tenía que hablar con su padre a ver y decirle lo que piensa hacer. Saruki agarro el teléfono que está en una de las mesitas de noche a lado de su cama.

-Por favor papi contesta – Rogo Saruki.

Mientras que Sasuke están en su despacho con humor de mil demonios, ¿Cómo Sakura acepto ser novia de ese tipo? ¿Por qué me sigue odiando? ¿Qué pasos esta mañana que yo no sepa que la hizo ser de nuevo fría?, todas esas preguntas pasan por la mente de Sasuke sin respuesta alguna, su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Bueno – Dijo Sasuke.

-_Papi, necesito que hablemos – Dijo Saruki_.

-¿Qué pasa Saruki? ¿Le paso algo a Sakura? – Pregunto Sasuke preocupado.

_-Mami no tiene nada, pero yo estoy enojada con ella y decidí irme a vivir contigo – Contesto Saruki un poco enojada._

-Saruki, hija escúchame tiene que quedarte con tu madre – Dijo Sasuke no es que no quería a su hija a su lado sino que no quería que se apartara de Sakura, la necesitaba que ella este a su lado así sabría que no estaría sola con ese tomate con patas.

_-¡Qué! – Grito Saruki confundida - ¿Padre no me quiere a tu lado? – Pregunto triste Saruki con ganas de llorar._

-Si te quiero a mi lado como a tu madre, pero quiero que este allá con ella si –Contesto Sasuke tratando de calmar a su hija – Así no le damos tiempo a ese tomate con tapas con Sakura.

_-Ok me quedare con ella, cuidare que ese no se le acerque nada a mamá, te lo prometo papi – Dijo Saruki ahora feliz y convencida._

-Te quiero, te adoro mi princesita, cuídate y a tu mamá igual – Dijo Sasuke.

Saruki colgó y suspiro su padre tenía razón no se podía ir dejando a su madre desprotegida con ese tipejo buscando que se alejara de ella o de su papi, y eso si que no **JAMAS** dejaría su madre sola con ese tipejo de pacotillas. Mientras Sakura se acerca a la habitación de su hija iba a tocar pero entendía porque está molesta su hija lo más seguro es dejarla sola, por el momento, se dirigió a su habitación se siente triste, porque su hija se quería irse de su lado y no la culpaba, pero que hacía no quería dejar a Sasori porque quería olvidar a Sasuke, dos veces había caído en su juego, la volvió a utilizar solo por diversión no entendía por qué Sasuke le hacía esto si tenía a Karin para que hiciera lo que le diera la gana, porque utilizar a ella es que no le bastó con hacerle eso cuando estaban casados.

Saruki se levanto de la cama y se acerco al armario para buscar un pijama, saco del armario un Shorts turquesa con corazones rosados, top de corazones igual que shorts, pantuflas "Let sleeping mice lie" y un chaleco de seda color turquesa, se fue al baño a cambiarse y cepillarse los dientes, seguía enojada con su madre pero tenía que ir a decirle que la disculpara por su comportamiento y que se quedaría con ella. Salió de su habitación ya con su pijama puesta y sus dientes bien lavados, con paso lente y firme llego a la habitación de su madre toco la puerta y del otro lado escucho "Adelante", entro con la cabeza agachada.

-Madre podemos hablar – Pidió Saruki acercándose la cama.

-Claro que si princesa, dime ¿Qué quieres que hablemos? – Pregunto Sakura agarrando a Saruki y sentándosela en las piernas.

-Madre discúlpame hace rato no debí ponerme así, tú no tienes la culpa y me voy a quedar contigo – Contesto Saruki sus ojos se están cristalizando ya que trata de contener sus lagrimas.

-Tranquila hija esta perdonada se que estaba enojada – Dijo Sakura acariciando su cabello.

-Te quiero mucho mami – Dijo Saruki abrazando a Sakura.

-¿Te quiere quedar a dormir conmigo esta noche mi niña? – Pregunto Sakura agarrando el rostro de Saruki y limpiando las pocas lagrima que tenia.

Saruki simplemente asintió, Sakura la acomodo a su lado y se levanto para cambiarse de ropa, agarro su pijama y se dirigió al baño su pijama es de color amarrillo un camisón de seda color perla, una pantufla y un chaleco de seda.

Sakura y Saruki se la pasaron viendo caricatura, se ríe a las tontería del coyote y el pato Lucas desde que Saruki nació siempre le han gustado el show de los Looney Tunes, a las 10:00pm se acostaron Saruki abrazada de su madre pensando ¿Cómo haría para que sus padres estuvieran juntos como ella siempre lo quiso?, pero como siempre su madre le conseguía un pero.

Mientras en la mansión Uchiha se encuentra un pelinegro tomando su decima botella de Whiskys, está molesto, enojado, furioso y con mucha rabia ¿como Sakura le podía ser eso? ¿Por qué tenía que aceptar a ese Tipo como novio? Todas esas y otras preguntas le pasaban por la mente de Sasuke, tocaron la puerta de su despacho así que fue abrirla para ver ¿quién es el que lo interrumpe?, cuando abrió al frente suyo esta la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

-¿Qué quieres Karin? – Pregunto Sasuke muy enfadado por a verlo interrumpido - ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?

-Fue fácil entrar más con este gancho para abrir cualquier cerradura y viene para verte mi Sasuke – Contesto Karin colocando sus brazos alrededor de Sasuke y acercándose a besarlo, Sasuke no la detuvo dejo que lo besara.

Karin poco a poco fue llevando a Sasuke al gran sofá que allí había, se separo de él para ir a cerrar la puerta con llave Karin sé acerca a donde esta Sasuke y lo volvió a besar. Sin embargo, Sasuke se incorporo encima de Karin y la besó bruscamente. Ella no se negaba al beso, se excitaba mientras sentía las caricias por su cuerpo aún cubierto de tela, Sasuke se separó de ella con una sonrisa sínica.

-Sí que has cambiado Sakura - Se volvió a acercar para besarle con aún más fuerza - ¿Es verdad que ya no me amas como decías Sakura?- preguntó sarcástico, no la dejó responder su rotundo "¡No!" y posó sus labios nuevamente sobre los de ella.

Karin está furiosa por que Sasuke la llamo Sakura, cuando ella es Karin pero no le importo con tal que le hiciera el amor como él solo lo sabe hacer no le importo que la llame Sakura.

Comenzó a romperle los pantalones, cortó el sostén que cubrían sus pechos disfrutando de la chica, jugueteó un poco con sus pechos, disfrutaba todo los gemidos de ella, hasta el momento daba resultado hasta que sintió como su boca se deslizaba hasta su entrepierna. Sasuke lamía aquella zona, degustando lentamente su sabor y dando pequeñas punzadas, mordisqueando mas y mas fuerte, intentando sacar más gemido de su boca.

Sintió como su intimidad se contraía al sentir el primer orgasmo, Sasuke sonrió, ella estaba preparada, Karin al ver como Sasuke se desnudaba, la besó como intento de distraerla, puso su miembro en la entrada del canal ya húmedo de la chica y entró de un solo golpe, haciendo que Karin se arqueara y apretara los dientes.

-Lo vas a disfrutar – Dijo Sasuke comenzando a moverse lentamente, disfrutado cada quejido salir de sus finos labios, sin embargo ella gemir más y más fuerte.

Un rato después Sasuke aceleraba las embestidas, ahora Karin se encontraba sumida en un involuntario placer, el chico por estar dentro de Karin no era muy placentero, no se comparaba con Sakura.

Solo cuando sintió que ella había llegado al orgasmo escuchó un gemido, casi inaudible, pero pudo hacerlo y sonrió satisfecho mientras aceleraba las embestidas, cuando llegaron al clímax salió de ella sin dejar nada dentro de ella, se acomodo a lado de Karin y cayendo en profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura dejo a Saruki con Naruto y fue directo a la mansión Uchiha, ya que hoy saldría con Sasori y le iba a pedir a Sasuke que cuidara de Saruki ya que él es su padre, mientras en la mansión Uchiha un pelinegro despertaba y una pelirroja a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

-Karin viste y lárgate de aquí – Ordeno Sasuke levantándose y agarrando su ropa para vestirse rápido, Karin obedeció mas no se fue.

-No me voy Sasuke – Dijo Karin abrazando a Sasuke por detrás.

-Vete – Volvió a ordenar pero en ese momento alguien abre la puerta y esa persona es Sakura.

-Perdón por interrumpirte – Se disculpo Sakura – Solo venia a pedirte que cuide de Saruki esta noche ya que saldré con mi novio.

Sasuke le iba a explicar a Sakura pero le molesto más que solo vino que cuidara de Saruki porque ella tenía una cita con ese tipejo, así que viendo a Karin allí a su lado se le ocurrió algo que tal vez su hija nunca se lo perdonara pero luego hablaría con ella en privado.

-No puedo ya que esta noche saldré con Karin porque ella es** MI NOVIA**– Informo Sasuke, dejando a una Sakura sorprendida y una Karin con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Continuara…

Gracias por su Reviews:

setsuna17

Makiii-chan

Misaki Lollipop

Akaikumox

vicolove13

RadioGaga7

Eiko23

cherry627

si tienen pregunta, pregunte sin pena que yo se la contestare en el próximo capitulo


	12. Algo inesperado

Capitulo 12:** Algo inesperado.**

**Pov Sakura**

No podía creer lo que escuchaba Sasuke y Karin **NOVIOS**, eso es imposible pero que digo yo estoy con Sasori lo que dijo me hizo sentir mal ¿todavía amare a Sasuke? ¿Sentí celos de que este con Karin? ¿Por qué quiero sacar a Karin de aquí a patadas?

-Felicidades a ambos – Mentí cuantas ganas tenia de partirle la cabeza a Uchiha para que tiene en la cabeza así pensara bien, ser novio de la persona que destruyo nuestro matrimonio – Perdón por la interrupción, que la pase bien.

Cuando salí de allí quería desaparecer para ya no ser lastimada, pero pensé en mi hija ella me necesita así que llame a Sasori para cancelar, lo bueno es que él entendió ahora a salir adelante como lo he hecho siempre, me dirigí a mi trabajo para ver si podía sacarme esa noticia de la cabeza.

Han pasado dos semana desde que Sasuke y Karin salen eso a Saruki no le gusto no se qué le dijo Sasuke que ella simplemente acepto pero que no iba salir con él si ella iba, de paso me he sentido rara tengo más sueño y cansancio y no sé porque si yo me alimento bien, pero no entiendo, era as 8:00am cuando tocaron la puerta Sasuke iba a llevar a Saruki al colegio, ella fue abrir y yo iba detrás de ella cuando me empecé a ver borroso.

-¿Mami te encuentra bien? – Me pregunto mi princesa, vi como alguien se acercaba a mi cuando estuvo frente a mi me llego el olor masculino, lo supe rápido es Sasuke.

-¿Sakura te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Uchiha pero no pude contestar ya que todo se puso negro, sentí como alguien me carga no sé a dónde me lleva pero no me importa ya que no podía abrir mi parpados me pesan demasiado.

Mi sentido el olfato detectaron un fuerte olor de alcohol en mi nariz, poco a poco abrí mis ojos vi a mi hija con lagrimas en sus ojitos negros y Sasuke preocupado, cuando mi hija vio que abrí completamente mis ojos me abrazos con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Saruki, hija tranquila estoy bien – Dije tratando de calmarla ya que nunca me ha gustado verla así.

-¿Está segura Sakura? – Pregunto Uchiha en su voz se nota una preocupación hacia mí eso imposible, ya que por la única que se tiene que preocupar es por Saruki y Karin.

-Si, recuerda que soy médico – Conteste ya que estoy algo molesta que desconfié mi capa sida como médico – Lleva a Saruki a el colegio yo estoy bien y tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Papi te puede llevar para que no maneje – Sugirió mi niña con esa carita que sabía que yo no me podía negar pero ella no entiende que yo no quiero estar en el mismo auto que Uchiha.

-Está bien me voy con ustedes y en la tarde Sasori me busca – Dije para que ninguno de los dos dijera nada con solo nombrar a Sasori, Uchiha y Saruki colocaron una cara de disgusto, pero a mí que yo estoy con Sasori es guste o no.

Primero llevamos a Saruki ya que iba muy tarde, después Uchiha me llevo a m e ambiento es muy pesado cada uno tiene la mirada al frente sin decir nada sabía que Uchiha está preocupado y molesto solo porque Sasori me va a buscar más tarde.

-¿Segura que está bien? – Pregunto Uchiha por segunda vez cosa que ya en serio me está molestando.

-Cuantas veces te voy a decir que si estoy bien y soy médico – Conteste molesta ya que estoy alta de sus preguntas.

-Hmp, ya llegamos - Me informo yo solo abaje para que ya dejara la preguntar era.

-Gracias – Le dije, camine al hospital tranquilamente, agarrare el ascensor al segundo piso para llega a mi consultorio, mientras iba pesando ¿Por qué me desmaye? ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Estaré enferma? ¿Uchiha será que me dejara de molestara? ¿Desde cuándo me he empezado a sentir así? Todas esa preguntas pasan por mi casa y sin respuesta, solo una la tenia así que empecé a sacar cuenta tan distraída estoy que no cuando llegue a mi consultorio y sin darle los buenos días a mi secretaria.

Empecé a trabajar tranquilamente pero todavía esas preguntas no salín de mi cabeza y no entiendo porque, esto es muy raro ya que cada paciente me pregunta si estoy bien, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo salir de mi consultorio para la cafetería a buscar un jugo de guanábana, cosa rara ya que a mí no me gusta la guanaba., en el camino proteste con una enfermera.

-Doctora Haruno – Dijo ella con unos papeles en su manos.

-¿Para qué son esos papeles? – Pregunte con curiosidad.

-Son para que ustedes firme el alta al paciente de la habitación 206 – Contesto ella yo lo agarre y los firme rápido ya que quiero ese jugo de guanábana.

-Una cosa más Doctora, la directora la solicita con urgencia en su despacho – Me informo solté un suspiro adiós a mi jugo de guanábana, tomar el ascensor al piso superior a ver qué es lo que Tsunade necesita de mí con urgencia a ver si puedo tomar mi jugo, que ansiedad a mía por ese jugo.

Toque la puerta y recibe un adelante del otro lado, observe a Tsunade anda serio ¿ahora qué hice? ¿Que yo recuerde nada?

-¿Que paso Tsunade? – Pregunte a ver que lo urgente.

-Por favor siéntate – Contesto ella, me senté al frente suyo.

-Sakura te has sentido bien últimamente – Pregunto Tsunade serio sin dejarme de ver.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy – Afirme de todos me lo puedo creer pero de Tsunade la entiendo ya que me ve como su hija pero igual – ¿Por qué me pregunta?

-Te he nota algo pálida claro no mucho pero si algo – Contesto ella preocupa.

-Bueno te voy hacer una prueba de sangre para estar segura – Es una orden lo note en su mirada así que me la hice para después buscar mi jugo.

Cuando termine hacerme esa prueba me retire pero me acorde algo ¿Qué no le he escrito a Sasori para ver si me puede buscar? Así que rápidamente busque mi celular en el bolsillo de mi bata.

_**Mensaje:**_

_**Sasori ¿como estas?**_

_**Será que puedes venir a buscar más tarde.**_

Envié el msj, busque mi jugo y camine a mi consultorio hoy si que ha sido un día raro, entre en mi computadora y busque cosa para comprar para Saruki cuando me celular sonó.

_**Mensaje Sasori:**_

_**Hola amor**_

_**No puedo tengo mucho trabajo**_

_**En la noche paso a tu departamento.**_

Ya que no podía venir por mí, le mande un msj diciendo que "_ok nos vemos_" continúe con mi trabajo, seguía las misma preguntas del todo el día, cuando termine de trabajar me despedir de todos, tome un taxi y me fui a mi casa ya que falta media hora para que Saruki saliera del colegio, así que me apresure prepare su comida preferida pasta, ya todo está listo fui a lavarme las manos y de regreso al comedor todo se me puso borroso como esta mañana y después negro, toda paso rápido con la diferencia que esta vez caí al piso y nadie está allí para agarrar mi caída.

**Fin Pov Sakura**

En el consultorio de Tsunade, esta espera con ansia los resultado de Sakura que Shizune le fue a buscar al laboratorio, cuando la puerta se abrió Tsunade le quito el resultado de Sakura lo reviso y salió al departamento de Sakura, en la entrada del edificio se encuentra Sasuke y Saruki entrando al ascensor. Sasuke y Saruki llegaron al departamento pero su sonrisa se borro cuando vieron a Sakura tirada en el piso, Sasuke la agarro entres sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación.

-Saruki busca alcohol – Pidió Sasuke está preocupado por la mujer que ama.

Saruki trajo al alcohol y Sasuke intento desaparta a Sakura en eso suena el timbre de la puerta Saruki se abrir por orden de su padre, cuando la abrió es Tsunade, Saruki le explico todo a Tsunade, ella corrió a la habitación de Sakura y Saruki cerró la puerta.

-Apártate Sasuke – Ordeno Tsunade que empezó a revisar a Sakura bajo la mirada de Sasuke – Sasuke y Saruki espéreme a fuera – Los dos obedecieron, Sakura poco a poco reacciono.

-¿Qué fue lo que me paso? – Pregunto Sakura confundida.

-Te desmayaste, porque está embarazada – Contesto Tsunade entregándole los resultados a Sakura, Sakura lo leyó cuidadosamente hasta que leyó algo que le llamo la atención **POSITIVO** - ¿Quién es el padre de ese bebe?

Sakura no se lo podía creer otra vez embarazada y del único hombre que he amado y sigo amando.

-_Otra vez embarazada y de Uchiha_ – Pensó Sakura.

Continuara…


	13. Una propuesta

**Capitulo 13: Una propuesta**

Sakura le explico todo a Tsunade, le pidió por favor que nada de su embarazo a nadie ya que primero tenía que pensar bien qué hacer con todo lo que le ha estado pasando, Sasuke y Saruki entraron Tsunade le explico que es por el cansancio del trabajo para no preocuparlo pero Sasuke sentía que había algo más que no le querían decir.

-¿Mami está bien? - Pregunto Saruki que está sentada ha lado de su madre.

-Si me cielo, todo está bien – Contesto Sakura pero sintió que la mirada penetrante de Sasuke la miraba.

-Bueno Sakura descansa, come bien y mañana tienes el día libre – Informo Tsunade antes de salir de la habitación de Sakura.

-Ya la escuchaste, voy por la comida para que coman – Dijo Sasuke – Después me retiro.

-Mami, papi se puede quedar a cenar con nosotras – Pidió Saruki ya que desea una cenar familia solo ellos tres.

-Está bien, se puede quedar si Sasuke lo desea, claro si no tiene nada planeado – Dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke.

-Me quedare, voy por la cena – Sasuke salió de la habitación para dejarla solas a las dos.

-Voy ayudar con papi no creo que él pueda con todo – Dijo Saruki sonriendo, Sakura también sonrió.

Cuando Saruki salió se puso a pensar ¿Como le explicaba a Sasori que iba a tener otro hijo de su ex- esposo? ¿Cómo lo tomara? ¿Cómo decirle que eso pasó antes de aceptar ser su novia? ¿Terminara su noviazgo? Todas estas preguntas y más pasan por la mente de Sakura ya que si Sasuke se entera lo más probable es que le pida vivir con él y eso no quería porque tendría que ver a Karin metida todos los días y noche en la mansión Uchiha. Sasuke y Saruki entraron con la comida que ella preparo, comieron tranquilo, Saruki les conto todo lo que le paso hoy en el colegio.

-Bueno yo me retiro, que descanse Sakura – Se despidió Sasuke ya todos los trates fueron limpiado y acomodados por Sasuke y Saruki.

Sasuke, Sakura y Saruki lo acompañaron hasta la puerta, cuando abrieron un pelirrojo esta allí parado parece que iba a tocar pero cuando vio que Uchiha está allí se puso serio no le gusta para nada la visita de Sasuke en el departamento de su novia, pero no podía hacer nada ya que por desgracias él es el padre de Saruki.

-Buenas noches Uchiha – Dijo Sasori entre dientes.

-Hmp, Buenas noche Saruki duerme bien – Dijo Sasuke ignorando a Sasori y despidiendo de Saruki y Sakura en un beso en los labios para poner furioso a Sasori, Sakura está sorprendida por lo que Uchiha hizo.

Sasuke se fue dejando a Sakura todavía sorprendida, Sasori furioso y una Saruki feliz.

-Sasori pasa por favor – Dijo Sakura que salía de su trance, Sasori paso y Sakura mando a Saruki a su habitación por que necesita hablar con Sasori a solas, Saruki pensó que lo iba terminar así que obedeció.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? - Pregunto Sasori ya que Sakura está muy seria y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

-Necesito que leas estos con mucha atención – Contesto Sakura entregándole sus exámenes que Tsunade le trajo.

Sasori lo tomo y empezó a leer como Sakura se lo pidió, Sasori leyó todo hasta llegar en la parte de donde dice prueba de embarazo abajo de ella da el resultado, Sasori abajo la vista y quedo con los ojos abierto ya que el resultado arrojo **POSITIVO**, Sasori miro Sakura cual le afirma que si es verdad lo que dice.

-Pero de quien es el hijo entonces, porque tú ni yo menos tenido relaciones Sakura.

-El hijo que espero es de Uchiha, Sasori – Dijo Sakura – Pero te juro que eso pasó antes de ser tu novia.

-¿Entonces Uchiha ya lo sabe, por eso te beso? - Pregunto Sasori que agacho su mirada, porque eso significa para él que ella lo va terminar.

-No lo sabe – Contesto Sakura – No entiendo porque el beso pero él no sabe que yo estoy embarazada.

-Entonces terminara conmigo para después decírselo – Dijo Sasori mirándola a la cara.

-No voy a terminar contigo – Dijo Sakura que mira a Sasori a los ojos y este se pone feliz de que ella no lo va a terminar.

-Entonces no le diga que ese hijo es de él Sakura, dile que es mío yo me haría cargo de ese bebé – Dijo Sasori, Sakura está más que sorprendida por la propuesta de Sasori.

-Sasori yo no sé qué decirte – Dijo Sakura su mente está analizando lo que acaba de pasar.

-Sakura cásate conmigo y así nadie se dará cuenta – Pidió Sasori agarrando ambas manos de Sakura.

-Sasori tengo que pensar, entenderá que para mí no es sencillo darte el si cuando apena hoy me entero de mi estado – Dijo Sakura quitando su manos de las de Sasori y levantándose.

-Ok te dejare pensar, que descanse – Sasori se levanto le dio un corto beso en los labios de Sakura y se marcho, Sakura cero todo y fue a su habitación necesitaba descansar.

Saruki está en la habitación de su madre, cuando ella entro solo se quito la ropa, se coloco su pijama y se metió a la cama desándale buenas noche a su hija.

En la mansión Uchiha, un pelinegro esta acostado y a lado de él está un pelirroja la cual ahora es su novia dejando a su verdadero amor en brazos de otro que no es él, Sasuke no sabía que pensar Sakura se desmayo dos veces y eso no es normal en una persona pero cuando Tsunade le dijo que cansancio por su trabajo no le creyó nada algo dentro de él le decía a que algo oculta pero ¿Qué?

A la mañana siguiente Sakura dejo a su hija en su colegio y fue a su trabajo para hablar con Tsunade y contarle de la propuesta de Sasori, ya que ve en ella como una segunda madre, cuando llego todos la saludaron, Sakura le devolvió el saludo agarro el ascensor hasta el último piso que en donde está la oficina de Tsunade una vez allí entro.

-Sakura ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto Tsunade viendo a su hija allí parada delante de ella con los ojos cristalino.

-Necesito un consejo de una madre para su hija – Contesto Sakura que se acerco a donde Tsunade y la brazo ya no pidió más se siente perdida, no sabe qué camino tomar.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cuéntame para ayudarte? – Pregunto Tsunade abrazando a su hija.

-Sasori sabe que el hijo que espero es de Sasuke – Contesto Sakura – Y me propuso que me casar con él y que se haría cargo de mi hijo y de mi pero que no le dijera a Sasuke que este hijo es de él.

-¿Sakura y que piensa hacer? - Interrogo Tsunade no le gusta ver a su hija así.

-No sé Tsunade – Respondió Sakura se separo de Tsunade y se sentó en una silla, su lagrima corre por sus mejillas.

-Por qué no se lo dice a Sasuke, él tiene derecho a saberlo ya que él es el padre de esta criatura – Dijo Tsunade no que le gustaba la idea pero es lo correcto.

-Pero si hago eso me pediría que me fuera a vivir con él – Dijo Sakura entre su llanto.

-¿Cual es el problema? - Pregunto Tsunade ya que el Uchiha está libre y así podría ver una reconciliación.

-El problema es que Sasuke es novio de Karin – Contesto Sakura llorando más ya que no le gusta recordar esa noticia que el mismo Uchiha le dio.

-¡QUE! - Grito Tsunade sin crecerlo.

-Si él mismo me lo dijo – Dijo Sakura.

-Tranquila pero sabe que el merece saberlo – Dijo Tsunade en eso momento tocaron la puerta Tsunade dio la orden de que pasara y se trata de Shizune.

-¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto ya que esta viene con una cara de tristeza.

-Karin pidió que le practicara una prueba de embarazo al doctor Kabuto – Contesto Shizune – Ya que últimamente se siente con un asco a la comida y mareada.

-Eso significa que Sasuke embarazo a Karin – Dijo Sakura no podía creer eso de paso que ella espera un hijo de él, también Karin lo espera – Creo que es mejor aceptar la propuesta de Sasori así mi hijo tendría un padre.

-Si tú crees que es correcto te apoyo en todo – Dijo Tsunade.

Sakura salió del despacho de Tsunade y se fue a su consultorio, agarro su celular y marco a Sasori para darle una respuesta acerca de su propuesta, sabía que hoy es su día libre pero no quiere regresar a su casa.

-Sasori ya tengo una respuesta sobre tu propuesta – Dijo Sakura ya que Sasori atendió.

_-Dime que pensaste – Pregunto Sasori del otro lado de la línea estaba nervioso por la respuesta de Sakura._

-Acepto casarme contigo y decir que el hijo que espero es tuyo – Contesto Sakura en su voz se nota la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos.

_-Te prometo Sakura que nunca te seré infiel por la respuesta que me acaba de dar – Dijo Sasori._

-Ok, nos vemos cuídate – Sakura colgó y soltó un suspiro se siente triste por lo que acaba de hacer – Es lo correcto así pendras un padre – Dijo acariciando su vientre.

Continuará...

Hola a todos como están espero que bien al igual que yo, he estado actualizando porque me he sentido con mucha inspiración y de paso mañana cumplo 18 años estoy emocionada el mejor regalo que me puede dar es que me deje mucho Reviews, le agradezco a todos por todo su apoyo y acepto criticas ya que eso me ayuda a mejora... Bueno me despido gracias a todos aquellos que me apoya.

Atte: Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo. ^_^


	14. Compromiso

**Los personaje de Naruto no me pertenece Masashi Kishimoto**

**Capitulo 14: Compromiso.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Sakura dio el sí a Sasori, hoy lunes Sakura va hacer una cena para anunciar su compromiso pero noto que alguien la está observando, así que se dirigió hacia esa persona.

-¿Por qué me está vigilando? – Pregunto Sakura muy enojada nunca le agrado esa persona después lo que le paso.

-Solo paseaba y te vi, ¿Cómo has estado? – Contesto con burla una voz femenina.

-Si Claro – Sakura no quiso continuar con la conversación así que siguió con lo suyo.

-Disfruta tus días de alegría porque cuando menos lo espere te daré un hermosa sorpresa – Susurro aquella mujer antes de desaparecer del camino de la peli rosa por ahora.

Mientras que en la oficina principal de la Empresa Uchiha un pelinegro ha trabajado todo el día como loco y ya es hora del almuerzo así que descanso, por su cerebro pasaron todos los acontecimientos de la semana pasada primero: la noche de amor que paso con Sakura, segundo: Sakura se desmaya y no saber por qué lo mata tercero: Karin si sus supuesto embarazo cosa que no creyó y mando hacer la prueba con su doctor de confianza, esa semana si que fue la peor de todas pero él, cómo sea necesita despejar la mente lo único que tenía en mente es a su querida hija y a Sakura que por más que trate de sacarla de su cabeza no puede y mas con su desmayo ¿Será que estará comiendo bien? ¿Tengo que saber que le pasa a Sakura?

-Sakura… - Susurro al viento observando la cuidad por el gran ventanal de su oficina.

Sakura se encuentra en su departamento ya que tenía todo listo para esta noche, Saruki entre poco llegaría de la escuela y sabia que este día le toca a Sasuke le toca buscarla en la salida, tocaron el timbre Sakura fue hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con dos par de ojos negros y otros color jades.

-Hola mami – Dijo Saruki abrazando a su madre.

-Hola mi niña hermosa ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? – Pregunto Sakura abrazando a su niña.

-Excelente – Contesto Saruki con una radiante sonrisa - ¿Qué es eso tan rico que huele? – Pregunto caminado hacia la cocina.

-Uchiha pasa – Dijo Sakura y darle espacio para que Sasuke pase una vez dentro cerró la puerta – Es el almuerzo te hice tu comida preferida – Contesto.

-¡Qué bien! – Grito Saruki de felicidad – ¿Y por qué hay tanta comida? – Interrogo.

-Es para la cena de hoy, hoy es un día muy importante – Respondió Sakura.

-Así, ¿que pasara en esa cena Sakura? – Ahora pregunto Sasuke parece que hoy es el día de interrogar a Sakura por todo.

-Anunciare algo, si quieres está invitado a las 8:00pm a venir, no tengo ningún problema – Informo Sakura con su linda sonrisa.

-Ok, aquí estaré sin falta – Comunico Sasuke.

-¿Papi te quedas a almorzar con nosotras? – Pregunto Saruki con carita de perrito abandonado.

-Si tu madre me deja por mi encantado – Contesto Sasuke cargado a su hija en los brazos aunque este grande a él no le pesaba nada ya que Saruki es como su madre.

-No tengo ningún problema – Dijo Sakura con ayuda de Sasuke y Saruki colocaron la mesa – Saruki ve y lávate las manos.

Saruki obedeció a su madre, mientras Sasuke solo ayudaba a Sakura una vez que Saruki regreso Sakura sirvió la comida y después pidieron gracias a Dios por la comida. Sasuke está muy contento ya que nunca había comido así con Sakura y su hija ellos tres solamente ya que uno de sus sueños es compartir en familia con la mujer que ama y con su tierna hija que para él es su orgullo y una verdadera Uchiha.

Cuando terminaron Sasuke, Saruki y Sakura acomodaron todo en su lugar, Sasuke se despidió y Saruki fue a su habitación a tomar una siesta, Sakura mientras acomodaba un poco el departamento cuando ya estuve listo llamo a Hinata para invitarla a ella y su familia.

-Hola Hinata, ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto Sakura.

_-Hola Saku, Bien y tú – Contesto Hinata del otro lado de la línea._

-Bien – Dijo Sakura – Solo te llamo para invitarte hoy a cenar a mi departamento a Naruto, Akira y tú.

_-Encantada de ir con mi familia a tu cena – Dijo Hinata – ¿Y a que se debe la cena? – Pregunto._

-Anunciare algo muy importante para mí – Contesto Sakura, se despidió de Hinata y luego colgó.

A las 7:30pm Sakura acomodo todo lo de la cena y luego fue a buscar a su hija que seguía dormida muy cómoda en su linda cama.

-Saruki, hija despierta – Susurro en el oído de su hija.

-Cinco minutos más si – Dijo adormilada.

-No Saruki, se hace tarde ve a bañarte mientras yo busco tu vestido – Comunico Sakura caminando hacia el armario y Saruki se cómodo en la cama para levantarse y tomar su toalla para ir al baño.

Sakura saco del armario un lindo vestido color lila un cinco dedo más arriba la rodilla, atado al cuello, zapatos color lila, luego cómodo la cama de su hija y coloco el vestido sobre la cama.

-Hija tu vestido sobre la cama – Le grito del otro lado de la puerta – Yo me voy a dar una ducha y cambiarme.

-Aja.

-Sinceramente espero que esa palabra no la agarre como maña – Susurro Sakura para sí misma.

Sakura salió de la habitación de su hija para ir a su habitación, entro en ella y busco que poner ella ya que entre poco anunciara su compromiso cosa que la tenía muy nerviosa porque allí estará su hija y Sasuke. Una vez duchada Sakura observo su vestido amarillo, era hermoso y de un color muy vivo, ella debería de estar Emocionada, pero no lo estaba se iba a casar con un hombre al que no amaba, y el que amaba era un completo desastre, suspiro era mejor dejar de pensar en tantas cosas o si no a la hora de la cena estaría más deprimida.

Se puso el hermoso vestido, Se maquillo y se coloco sus zapatos, Salió de su habitación para ver a su hija, ya estaba vestida, solo le faltaba el peinado, tomo dos colitas y dos Lazos de la peinadora y la sentó en sus piernas

-Saruki, pase lo que pase en esta cena, debes comportarte hija- dijo mientras le hacia las colitas

-¿Por qué lo dices mami? Siempre me porto bien- dijo la niña

-Solo te lo decía, bueno ya esta lista, sigue jugando iré a preparar todo-

Termino de poner los platos en la mesa, solo asistiría la Familia de su mejor amigo, había invitado a Sasuke porque era mejor que se enterara de una vez, sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien, no solo se iba a casar con alguien que no amaba si no que le estaba ocultando a Sasuke que él era el verdadero padre de su hijo, pero no podía mas, ya había sufrido mucho por él, trataría de ser Feliz con Sasori y le daría una familia a su hijo, aunque no fuera con su verdadero papa y le daría una familia a su hijo, aunque no fuera con su verdadero papa.

Lo único que le preocupaba era la reacción de su hija, sabía que esto le mataría las ilusiones de que ella y Sasuke estuvieran juntos de nuevo, además que a ella no le agradaba Sasori, pero tenía que aceptarlo, era imposible que Sasuke y ella volvieran a estar juntos.

El timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de uno de sus invitados, Rogaba que fuera Hinata, aun no quería ver a Sasori y mucho menos a Sasuke, de solo pensarlo se le revolvía el estomago, sintió unas nauseas, y se llevo una mano al vientre

-Pórtate bien hoy- le dijo al bebe que crecía en su interior, lo menos que quería era pasar toda la noche vomitando

Respiro hondo y fue a abrir la puerta, gracias al cielo sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, allí estaban Naruto y Hinata junto al pequeño Akira, Sakura los saludo y el pequeño subió a buscar a Saruki, Hinata y Naruto la acompañaron hasta la sala y los tres se sentaron

-¿Se puede saber por qué la cena?- pregunto el rubio Curioso

-No seas impaciente Naruto, Pronto lo sabrás- le respondió la peli rosa, no podía adelantar nada, Sabia que Naruto iba a tratar de impedirlo a Toda costa, el sabia que ella no amaba a Sasori así que era mejor que lo supiera a su debido tiempo

El timbre volvió a Sonar, ella se levanto nerviosa para abrir la puerta, dejando ver la figura de su prometido, no sabía si estar aliviada pero bueno ya no había vuelta atrás, lo saludo y lo invito a pasar, Fueron hasta la sala donde estaban Naruto y Hinata, Sasori saludo a la pareja y se sentó con ellos

-Bien, ¿estamos todos listos para la cena?-pregunto Sasori

-Aun no, Falta una persona- justo en ese momento sonó el timbre- Ya llego, si me disculpan iré a abrir-

Naruto y Hinata se miraron extrañados mientras ella iba a abrir la puerta, suspiro un par de veces antes de hacerlo y cuando lo hizo, lo vio allí, Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por horas y se maldijo a sí misma, era imposible que otro hombre lograra que ella se sintiera así con solo verlo, Estaba allí con su aire de grandeza que solo a él le quedaba perfecto, vestía un Traje de marca color negro y corbata del mismo color con su camisa blanca, estaba más que encantador, Sasuke siempre había sido un hombre muy atractivo y seductor, dejo de pensar tantas tonterías y lo invito a pasar, ahora que lo veía no se había fijado en nadie más que en él, "bien Sakura buen comienzo" se regaño a sí misma.

Sasuke Fue hasta la sala donde se encontró con Sasori y la pareja Uzumaki, le dedico una diminuta pero despectiva mirada a Sasori y se dirigió a saludar a sus amigos, le dio un beso a Hinata y un abrazo a Naruto.

-Bien ahora si estamos todos- dijo Sakura- iré a buscar a los niños-

Fue en busca de los niños para comenzar la cena, al bajar ambos fueron a abrazar a Sasuke y después pasaron al comedor

La cena transcurría con normalidad, Hinata, Sakura y Sasori conversaban y lo mismo hacía Naruto y Sasuke, los niños estaban metidos en sus propias conversaciones también, A la hora del postre Sakura y Sasori se dieron una mirada cómplice, el momento había llegado, Sakura se levanto y pidió la atención de Todos, estaba nerviosa pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Quiero agradecerles a Todos por haber venido a cenar, esta cena tenía un motivo, y era anunciarles algo muy importante- Sasori se levanto y se puso de pie junto a Sakura- Sasori y yo nos vamos a casar-

Naruto y Hinata se miraron sorprendidos, lo mismo hicieron Saruki y Akira, el único que no se movía y apartaba los ojos de Sakura era Sasuke, no mostraba ninguna emoción como de costumbre pero por dentro se estaba muriendo, como podía ser que Sakura dijera que se iba a casar con ese tipo, eso debía ser una broma, una pésima broma, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan devastado, sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de partirse en mil pedazos.

-Y eso no es todo- dijo Sasori- También queremos anunciar que estamos a la espera de nuestro primer bebe-

Y esa noticia había bastado para que su corazón se quebrara en mil pedazos.

**Continuara…**

**Konichiwa! Mis queridos lectores aquí le traigo el capi de mi niña cómplice perdón por la tardanza pero es que quede bloqueada y mi amiga ****caro-love anime**** que me ayudo con el capi! Mil Grax amiga sabe que siempre contaras conmigo para lo que sea y yo se que cuento contigo igual ^_^… Dejen muchos **

**Reviews**


	15. El Secuestro

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino le pertenece a ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Capitulo 15: El Secuestro.**

Tristeza, Rabia y Desolación eran los sentimientos que predominaban en él, la mujer que amaba había anunciado que se iba a casar con otro hombre, y no solo eso, Ella estaba embarazada de él, una ira enorme se apodero de él, ese tipo la había tocado, no quería ni siquiera imaginárselo, estaba a punto de Explotar, las ganas de levantarse y entrarle a golpes era demasiado grande, pero su orgullo lo era aun mas, se levanto y fue hasta ellos con su mejor sonrisa ladina al estilo Uchiha, le extendió la mano a Sasori

-Felicidades, espero que sean muy felices- le dijo ante la mirada atónita de todos

-Muchas gracias- dijo Sasori estrechándole la mano, Sakura bajo la mirada, le había dolido, acaso no le importaba que se fuera a casar y que estuviera embarazada de otro

Pero la más Afectada en todo esto era Saruki, ella aun no podía creer la noticia que su madre había dado, solo quería que todo esto fuera una broma, pero no lo era, ¿por qué pasaba esto?, lo único que ella quería era que su familia estuviera junta, si papa y su mama felices con ella, pero no era así, su mama se iba a casar con un hombre que no era su papa, y de paso iba a tener un hermanito, esa idea no le desagradaba pero aun así se sentía muy mal

-Saruki, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Akira ya que Saruki empezó a temblar conteniendo sus ganas de llorar.

-No – Contesto – Solo dame tu mano y no sueltes la mía – Pidió ya que para ella esa fue noticia que acabo con sus ilusiones de ver a sus padres juntos, esas ilusiones se rompieron en tan solos unos segundos.

Akira tomo la mano de Saruki tal como ella se lo había pedido, dándole así fuerzas para no llorar, El también se sentía mal, quería que sus tíos estuvieran juntos y así poder ver a Saruki feliz, Naruto y Hinata también se levantaron y los fueron a felicitar, después todos volvieron a sentarse, Comieron el postre en total silencio, después de haber terminado Hinata, Naruto, Akira y Sasuke se despidieron de Sakura y Sasori ya que Saruki al terminar de cenar se despidió de todos y se fue a encerrar a su habitación.

Sakura y Sasori quedaron solos en la sala, Sakura suspiro y se sentó en el mueble junto con el

-Espero haber hecho lo correcto Sasori-

-Claro que si, tranquila Sakura todo estará bien, así le darás una familia a ese bebe y no sufrirá lo mismo que Saruki-

-Es exactamente ella la que me preocupa, Viste como se puso- le dijo Sakura triste y preocupada

-No te preocupes, ella lo va a entender- le dijo el pelirrojo para calmarla

Naruto había bajado con su familia y Sasuke al estacionamiento, dejo a su esposa e hijo en su carro y les pidió que lo esperaran, se fue corriendo hacia el lado del estacionamiento donde vio ir a Sasuke, estaba preocupado por el, por más que mostrara indiferencia, sabía que si para ellos había sido un balde de agua fría la noticia para el debió haber sido peor, lo vio con la puerta abierta de su auto quitando el seguro de los pedales

-Sasuke- lo llamo el rubio llegando hasta el- ¿Estás bien?-

-Por supuesto que estoy bien Naruto, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-

-Amigo, te conozco muy bien, sabes esconder tus sentimientos perfectamente, Tienes un Autocontrol envidiable, y por lo visto tu hija lo heredo de ti, pero sé que no estás nada bien-

-Deja el asunto Naruto, Ve con tu familia y a mi déjame tranquilo-

-Bien no diré mas nada, pero no vayas a cometer ninguna Imprudencia, piensa en tu hija-

-No estoy loco Naruto, no te preocupes, Nos vemos después- dijo cerrando la puerta y encendiendo su auto.

Naruto solo suspiro cuando vio arrancar el Auto, Sabia que su mejor amigo no estaba nada bien lo mejor era dejarlo solo, ya mañana iría a su casa a ver como estaba, se devolvió a su auto y condujo hasta su casa.

Sasuke iba a toda velocidad por las calles, solo quería llegar a su casa, y estar solo para poder descargar la furia que tenía, Cuando lo hizo guardo el carro en el Garaje, y entro rápidamente para encerrase en su despacho, llego hasta el mini bar que tenia y se sirvió una copa de Whiskey, sintió el liquido descender por su garganta, después de beberse todo el liquido estrello el vaso contra la pared quería sacra toda la rabia que tenia dentro, la rabia, el dolor y la tristeza, fue hasta su escritorio y tiro todo lo que estaba en él, la laptop, los papeles, el lapicero, las fotografía todo lo que se encontraba allí, las sillas las tiro, agarro los cuadro y los tiro al piso, no le importaba nada, sentía que su mundo se había destruido por completo, tomo la botella de Whiskey y se sentó en el piso recostado a su escritorio, todo estaba destruido, bebió de la botella y las lagrimas empezaron a salir, se sentía miserable, como era posible que Sakura le hiciera esto, porque se entrego a ese hombre, y lo había hecho no mucho después de que ellos estuvieran juntos.

Se termino la botella y la miro, estaba vacía, así mismo se sentía él, vacio, se odiaba así mismo porque sabía que si esto estaba pasando era solo su culpa, por haber dejado que un simple calentón le ganara, no debió haberse metido con Karin, si la hubiera despedido la primera vez que se le insinuó en este momento el estuviera casado aun con Sakura, estuvieran felices con su hija y ese bebe que esperaba fuera suyo

-¡SAKURA! – Grito Sasuke sacando todo el dolor, se quería morir, estrello la botella en el piso cortándose la mano

Naruto había llegado a la mansión de su amigo en la mañana, no había podido dormir la noche anterior, se sentía preocupado, Sasuke era muy imprudente y cuando le daban esos ataques de rabia no se sabía que era lo que iba hacer, toco el timbre y una de las sirvientas le abrió, cuando lo vio su cara de preocupación cambio a una de alivio

-Señor Uzumaki que bueno que llega, el señor Uchiha se encerró desde anoche en su despacho y no nos quiere abrir-

-¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué demonios no tumbaron esa puerta?-

-Usted sabe Como es, nos despediría si lo hiciéramos, desde anoche se escucharon gritos y cosas que se rompía desde el interior– Contesto Yumi ella estima mucho a Sasuke.

-Déjame intentar a mí a ver si me abre – Dijo Naruto que camino hacia el despacho toco la puerta y nada – ¡Sasuke abre la puerta en este momento o la tumbo y tu sabe que si soy capaz de hacer eso! – Grito.

Se escucho un sonido que le hizo saber a Naruto que Sasuke estaba quitando el seguro de la puerta, al abrirla Naruto se sorprendió a ver su aspecto, tenía la camisa por fuera, las mangas subidas y los primeros 4 botones abiertos, estaba hecho un desastre, se fijo en el despacho y todo estaba igual que el pelinegro, destruido, miro la mano de Sasuke y vio el corte con la sangre seca

-Sasuke – Dijo Naruto sorprendido – Yumi trae el botiquín para curar la mano de Sasuke rápido –Ordeno Naruto y Yumi fue enseguida

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?- pregunto Sasuke entrando al despacho y tirándose al suelo, Naruto también entro y observo con más detenimiento el desastre que había hecho Sasuke

-¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Mira esto es un desastre- dijo Naruto Conmocionado, nunca en su vida había visto a Sasuke así

- Que querías que hiciera, Yo… tenía que descargarme, tenía que sacar de una u otra manera, toda la Ira y el Dolor que sentía- dijo Sasuke – Sakura se va a casar con otro, otro que la hará feliz, otro que estará allí siempre a su lado, otro que la tocara… Dios ya la toco, le va dar un Hijo Naruto- dijo Sasuke revolviéndose el Cabello

-Sasuke – Susurro Naruto entendía todo por lo que su amigo estaba pasando porque así sentía Sakura cuando él le fue infiel.

-No sabes la Rabia y la tristeza que me da, porque yo empuje a la mujer que amo a los brazos de otro, Todo fue por mi culpa, mi error de haberme metido con Karin, El saber que otro la tendrá a su lado cuando despierte y ella le regale ese hermosa sonrisa que un día me perteneció, es… - Sasuke se llevo una mano a la cara mientras la lagrimas se derramaban

Naruto lo miro sorprendido, Conocía a Sasuke desde que eran niños y nunca lo había visto llorar, Yumi llego con el botiquín, Yumi acomodo una de las Sillas y Naruto levanto a Sasuke llevándolo a esta la silla para sentarlo

Sakura ya estaba levantada, había terminado la lonchera de Saruki y el desayuno, hoy le tocaba a ella llevarla a la escuela, se fue al cuarto de su hija para levantarla, al abrir la puerta se llevo una sorpresa, la niña ya estaba duchada y vestida lo único que le faltaba era arreglarle el cabello

-¿Desde qué hora estas levantada?- le pregunto Sakura

-Desde hace rato- dijo la niña bajando la cabeza

-Ven, déjame arreglarte el cabello- Sakura se sentó en la cama, subió a la niña en sus piernas, tomo el cepillo para peinar su cabello, le hizo una trenza de lado sujetándola con una cinta blanca y colocándole un broche blanco que Sasuke le regalo a su hija cuando cumplió 5 años.

Después de peinar a la niña se fue a su habitación, se ducho, se vistió y después salió al comedor con su hija, le sirvió el desayuno y se sentó con ella pero la niña no hacía más que jugar con su comida

- Hija, tienes que comer- Dijo preocupada

-No tengo hambre- dijo Saruki y sus ojos comisaron a llenarse de lágrimas- ¿Por qué mami? ¿Por qué tienes que casarte con él?-

-Saruki, no tengo porque discutir eso con tigo, aun esta muy pequeña hija- le dijo Sakura

-Mami por favor… no te cases con ese tipo, por favor, cásate de nuevo con mi papa, el te ama mami, no te cases con el por favor- Suplico Saruki

-Saruki, ya basta, ve a buscar tus cosas, te llevare a la escuela-

Saruki no insistió mas, fue a su cuarto y busco su bolso y salió con su mama hacia el estacionamiento, se embarcaron en el auto y condujeron a la Escuela, en el trayecto Dos camionetas negras iban a Toda velocidad hacia la camioneta de Sakura, una redujo la velocidad y se puso detrás del auto, y la otra la alcanzo poniéndose delante para así no dejarla escapar a ningún lado, de las dos camionetas se bajaron dos sujetos armados, Sakura entro en pánico al verlos, tomo a su hija y la puso en sus piernas, si querían llevarse todo que lo hicieran pero a su hija no. Uno de los sujetos abrió la puerta del piloto y tomo a la niña arrebatándosela de los brazos a Sakura

-No- Grito mientras veía que el hombre se llevaba a Saruki

-¡Mami!- grito la niña mientras era cargada por el sujeto hasta la camioneta

Sakura trato de seguirlos pero en eso uno de los tipos la golpeo y cayo inconsciente

Sasuke se había bañado y arreglado para ir a trabajar, se había ido con Naruto hacia sus empresas, había llegado a su oficina y se había sentado a conversar de negocios con el rubio, de repente sintió una angustia en su pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento, no le tomo importancia, de seguro se sentía así por la noticia que había recibido ayer.

Sakura despertó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, recordó todo lo que había sucedido, se levanto y busco por todos lados a su hija, pero no la encontró en ningún sitio, se la había llevado, las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer, se embarco en su carro y lo encendió, tenía que buscar ayuda, la primera persona que se le vino a la cabeza fue Sasuke

Condujo lo más veloz que pudo hacia las empresas Uchiha, lo único que podía pensar era en su niña, El sentimiento de desesperación y vacio era enorme, tenía mucho miedo que esos hombres le hicieran algo a su niña.

Llego hasta el estacionamiento, se paro en el primer puesto vacio que encontró, salió y se fue corriendo hasta el ascensor, cuando llego al piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Sasuke, fue corriendo hasta ella, ignorando completamente a la nueva secretaria que le pedía que esperara, entro a la oficina desesperada y sin tocar haciendo que los dos hombre se levantaran al ver su expresión.

-Sakura- dijeron ambos hombres al verla

-Sasuke- dijo corriendo hacia él, lo abrazo y rompió en llanto, Sasuke estaba sorprendido pero aun así correspondió el abrazo

-Sakura ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado al verla en ese estado

-Sasuke, Sasuke… Nuestra hija… - dijo desesperada, pero entre el llanto y la falta de aire no la dejaban hablar

-¿Qué le paso a Saruki?- pregunto el pelinegro sintiendo como la angustia y el miedo se apoderaban de el

-Se la llevaron Sasuke secuestraron a nuestra hija- dijo desesperada, dejando a ambos hombres sorprendidos

-Donde ¿Sakura-chan?- pregunto angustiado Naruto

-Camino a la escuela nos emboscaron, me dieron un golpe en la cabeza y se llevaron a Saruki – Contesto Sakura aferrándose más a Sasuke – Quiero a nuestra hija de regreso, tengo miedo, no quiero que le pase nada-

-No le va a pasar nada, no te preocupes, la tendremos de regreso ya lo veras, te lo prometo, ahora por favor trata de calmarte, eso no le hace bien a tu bebe- dijo Sasuke sintiendo dolor porque ese niño era de otro y no de el

Sakura se quedo sorprendida por que el pensara en su bebe a pesar de creer que no era de él, tantos sentimientos encontrados fueron mucho para ella, no aguanto más y todo se volvió negro para ella desplomándose en los brazos de él pelinegro

-Sakura- dijeron los dos hombres al ver a la peli-rosa desmayarse

**Continuara…**

Aquí este el capi 15 espero que le gusta como siempre mi amiga **caro-love anime** que me ayudo **MILES DE GRACIAS AMIGA** Y GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON SU **Reviews** TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR CADA **LUNES…** Cuídense

Hasta el siguiente Capitulo

Su amiga **Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo**


	16. La verdad

**Resumen: **Sasuke engaña un Sakura con Karin, Sakura descubre está esperando un hijo de Sasuke y también su engaño, Sasuke se da cuenta de lo vicio y decir reconquistarla, Saruki Hija de Sakura y Sasuke se convertirá en la **niña cómplice** de Sasuke.

**Parejas Principales:** SasuSaku y NaruHina.

La historia es completamente **MIA** y no nadie puede **TOMARLA, NI ADAPTARLA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO Y SIN MI PERMISO.**

Los personajes de Naruto **NO** me pertenecen, le pertenece al único y gran **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Producida por:** Rossi Uchiha.

**Capitulo 16: La Verdad**

Sakura se quedo sorprendida por que el pensara en su bebe a pesar de creer que no era de él, tantos sentimientos encontrados fueron mucho para ella, no aguanto más y todo se volvió negro para ella desplomándose en los brazos de él pelinegro

-Sakura- dijeron los dos hombres al ver a la peli-rosa desmayarse

-Sakura-Chan- Grito Naruto al verla desplomarse

El pelinegro la tomo con cuidado y la llevo al sofá que tenía en la oficina para recostarla, aun no podía creer lo que le había dicho, ¿Cómo era que habían secuestrado a su hija?, se volteo hacia Naruto

-Naruto, ve a la enfermería, trae Alcohol y al doctor también- no sabía porque, pero lo preocupaba mucho que con todo esto le hubiera pasado algo al bebe

-Enseguida- Naruto salió corriendo buscando lo que Sasuke le había dicho

El pelinegro estaba temblando mientras miraba a Sakura, su corazón latía a mil por horas, lo escuchaba retumbar en sus oídos, no podía creer aun lo que había pasado, si esta era una pesadilla quería despertar lo antes posible, pero no lo era, miro su mano la cual estaba temblando, tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo, nunca había experimentado el sentimiento, pero en este momento su hija estaba en manos de un demente, ¿para que la querían? Lo más seguro era que pedirían rescate, pero no sabía porque tenía este sentimiento, algo que le decía que ese no era el motivo del secuestro.

**XXXX**

En las afueras de la ciudad había una pequeña casa que estaba abandonada, una mujer se paseaba de un lado a otro, estaba desesperada, se preguntaba si todo habría salido bien

-No te preocupes, mis hombres son profesionales- dijo el hombre que estaba sentado jugando con unas cartas

-Eso espero, no pague tanto dinero para que me salgan con una incompetencia-

En ese momento escucharon el ruido de un carro que se acercaba, vieron las luces y escucharon como el carro se apago, salieron de la cabaña rápidamente para ver como dos hombres bajaban de la camioneta, uno de ellos llevaba a Saruki en el hombro la cual estaba inconsciente

-Jefe, Aquí tenemos a la niña- dijo uno de los hombres

-Buen trabajo muchachos, ves te dije que no tenias nada de qué preocuparte- le dijo la mujer la cual solo sonrió- llévenla adentro y vigílenla- los hombres obedecieron

-Como me gustaría verte en este momento, de seguro estarás desesperado, pero nos veremos muy pronto Sasuke-

**XXXX**

Naruto había vuelto con el doctor el cual la reviso, después tomo el algodón lo mojo con el Alcohol para pasarlo por la nariz de Sakura, la peli rosa comenzó a removerse abriendo sus ojos jades, se levanto de golpe y miro al doctor

-¿Qué me paso?-pregunto confundida

-Se desmayo- dijo el doctor, ella miro a todos lados y se dio cuenta que estaba en la oficina de Sasuke, de repente recordó todo, al verlo fue hasta él, y comenzó a llorar desesperada

-Sasuke… nuestra hija… se llevaron a nuestra hija- dijo la pelirosa

-Cálmate Sakura, te prometo que buscare la manera de traerla con nosotros sana y salva, pero debes calmarte-

-El señor Sasuke tiene razón señora… en su estado debe estar calmada, su estado de ánimo influye mucho en la salud de su bebe, debe descansar aquí le dejo unas vitaminas- el doctor le entrego una receta y se fue

Sakura se pego a Sasuke abrazándolo en este momento necesitaba sentir su calor, aun estaba llorando, no podía evitarlo moría de miedo en tan solo pensar que su hija estaba en manos de esos hombres, estaba aterrada, sabía que tenía que calmarse, por su bebe no quería que a su bebe le pasara algo, pero no podía.

Sasuke correspondía el abrazo de Sakura para consolarla, pero a decir verdad el también estaba aterrado, su hija era lo más importante que tenía en la vida, no podría tolerar si algo le pasaba

Por su parte Naruto solo podía observarlos, ellos eran sus mejores amigos, eran como sus hermanos y le dolía verlos así, el también estaba preocupado por la pequeña Saruki, la niña era como su hija, se podría imaginar el dolor de Sasuke el también era padre y de tan solo pensar que algo le podía pasar a Akira… cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza alejando el pensamiento, tenían que hacer algo

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Sasuke?- pregunto el rubio

-Pienso que lo mejor es ir a mi casa, tal vez lo que quieren es dinero, y por eso la secuestraron, lo más seguro es que me llamen para pedir un rescate- dijo Sasuke, el pelinegro se alejo de Sakura y por el teléfono contacto a su secretaria- Natsumi, cancela todas mis citas hasta nuevo aviso- le ordeno

-_Como usted diga señor Uchiha_- contesto la secretaria

Los tres salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a la mansión de Sasuke, la pelirosa se había ido con el pelinegro, sabía que su auto estaba seguro allí, además era algo que no le importaba en este momento, Naruto siguió a Sasuke de cerca en su propio auto.

Al llegar los tres se dirigieron a la sala, Sasuke le pidió a Naruto que se quedara con Sakura mientras él llamaba a Kakashi, Kakashi era un amigo muy cercano de ellos, él era un detective de la policía, el mejor de todos solo él lo podía ayudar a buscar a su hija

Marco el número y Kakashi contesto a los 3 tonos

-_Habla el Detective Hatake_- dijo al contestar

-Kakashi habla Sasuke-

-_¿Sasuke? Es raro que tú me llames ¿paso algo?- _

-Sí, necesito tu ayuda secuestraron a mi hija-

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-_

Sasuke le relato a Kakashi todo lo que le había contado Sakura, Kakashi le hizo un par de preguntas las cual el pelinegro contesto con poca paciencia

-_Muy bien espérame, salgo para allá inmediatamente_- dijo y colgó

Sasuke suspiro, se revolvió el cabello y salió hasta la sala donde estaban Naruto y Sakura, la encontró llorando en los brazos de su amigo, le dolía verla así, Sakura era una mujer muy fuerte pero la entendía, el que casi nunca se doblegaba por sus emociones estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

En ese momento el celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar, Sakura lo busco en su bolso rápidamente con la esperanza que fueran los secuestradores, pero al ver el número en la pantalla sus esperanzas se fueron.

-¿Qué pasa Sasori?- Sakura contesto como pudo ya que de tanto llorar no podía hablar, Sasuke solo apretó los puños al oír el nombre

-_Sakura, te llamaba para ver si quieres ir a almorzar al medio día_- dijo del otro lado de la línea

-Sasori… - trato de hablar pero las lágrimas no la dejaban- Saruki… Saruki fue secuestrada-

-¿_Cómo? ¿La secuestraron? ¿Cuándo?-_

-Esta mañana cuando la fui a llevarla a la escuela, estoy muy preocupada Sasori-

_-¿Dónde estás?- _

-En la casa de Sasuke-

-_Bien, voy para allá_- dijo y colgó

-Sasori viene para acá- le informo Sakura a Sasuke, ocasionando que el pelinegro se tensara

-Entiendo, es tu prometido y el padre de tu hijo, es lógico que quiera estar apoyándote, ya vuelvo le diré a Yumi que te prepare un té- dijo Sasuke encaminándose a la cocina

Después de pedirle a Yumi el té, se devolvió a la sala con Sakura y Naruto, la pelirosa aun seguía llorando y el rubio solo trataba de calmarla, suspiro revolviéndose el cabello, estaba desesperado, tenía tanto miedo de que algo le pasara a su hija.

Sakura estaba igual o peor que el pelinegro, estaba al colapso de los nervios, no sabía qué clase de loco era el que había secuestrado a Saruki, se imaginaba el por qué, era la hija del famoso empresario Sasuke Uchiha era obvio que el pagaría la cantidad que sea por tenerla devuelta, no podía dejar de llorar, era tan agonizante la espera, sin saber nada, sabía que debía calmarse por su bebe, pero no podía, no hasta tener enfrente a Saruki de nuevo y abrazarla.

El timbre sonó y Sasuke fue a abrir Kakashi entro junto a Sasori, los dos se habían encontrado en el portón al llegar, Sasori fue de prisa hasta donde estaba Sakura, esta al verlo se puso de pie y correspondió el abrazo que el pelirrojo le dio.

Sasuke al ver el gesto no pudo evitar bufar, pero la verdad era que le dolía, invito a pasar a Kakashi el cual se sentó con ellos en la sala, le hizo varias preguntas a Sakura para comenzar la investigación.

Después del pequeño interrogatorio Kakashi se levanto y les dijo que iba a movilizar a sus hombres para que comenzaran con la búsqueda de Saruki, después de eso Naruto se levanto, dijo que tenía que avisarle a Hinata y que volvería mas tarde.

Luego de que Naruto se fuera, la sala estaba impregnada de un incomodo silencio, solo estaban Sakura, Sasori y Sasuke, el pelinegro quería echarlo a patadas, pero no era lo correcto no en este momento, además como el mismo lo había dicho, era correcto que estuviera aquí, aunque le doliera, Sasuke fue hasta la pared y se recargo en ella pego la cabeza a la pared y suspiro, era fuerte pero esto era más de lo que él podía aguantar.

Sakura al verlo se levanto del mueble, fue hasta él y lo abrazo por la espalda, lo abrazaba con fuerza, lo necesitaba en este momento quería tenerlo cerca, amaba a ese hombre con toda su alma, nunca amaría a otro como a él, en este momento de desesperación para ambos era que entendían que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, y Sakura sabía que no podía estar sin él, era el padre de sus hijos, el hombre que se había instalado en su corazón para nunca más irse.

El pelirrojo había comprendido todos esos sentimientos con solo ver ese abrazo, ella lo amaba, siempre lo había sabido pero que de repente la verdad lo haya abofeteado de frente le dolía, él la amaba a ella, pero lo más importante era ese bebe que ella esperaba, y Saruki también, la niña solo quería que sus padres estuvieran juntos y ese bebe merecía una familia feliz y estable, con su mama, su hermana y su papa… su verdadero papa… él sabía lo que tenía que hacer tenía que hablar con Sakura

**XXXX**

Naruto llego a su casa y el primero que lo recibió fue Akira, corrió hasta él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Naruto lo alzo y lo abrazo largo tiempo, dios como lo amaba, moriría si algo le llegaba a pasar, no podía ni imaginarse el dolor por el que estaban pasando sus amigos, lo bajo y el niño subió a su cuarto a jugar, fue hasta la cocina y allí encontró a su esposa preparando la comida, amaba a esa mujer, definitivamente en situaciones difíciles es cuando se da cuenta del verdadero valor de las personas, Hinata volteo y al verlo fue hasta él para darle un beso

-Naruto-kun no te esperaba a esta hora, pensé que tenías una reunión con Sasuke-kun-

-Sí, bueno la verdad es que se suspendió- suspiro y se paso una mano por su cabello rubio

-¿Estás bien Naruto-kun?-

-No, no estoy bien Hinata, de hecho no creo que ninguno estemos bien después de lo que te diré-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Me estas asustando-

-Hinata, secuestraron a Saruki-

Hinata llevo sus manos a su boca y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por horas, mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas, no podía creer lo que Naruto le había contado, adoraba a Saruki como si fuera su hija, no podía siquiera imaginar lo que podría estar pasando Sakura.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo que la secuestraron? ¿Cuándo?- pregunto desesperada

Naruto le conto todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, Hinata estaba muy preocupada

-No puedo ni imaginar cómo se debe sentir Sakura, si le pasara algo a Akira no se qué haría… ¡Akira! Dios como vamos a decírselo-

-Por ahora es mejor que no le digamos nada, no quiero que se preocupe, esperemos a que Kakashi nos tenga alguna novedad para decírselo- Hinata asintió- Hinata, te amo, los amo a ti y a Akira, ustedes son mi vida, si me faltaran yo… simplemente no sabría que hacer-

-Yo también te amo Naruto-kun, me has llenado de tanta felicidad que no podría vivir sin ti, te amo a ti y a Akira- dijo besándolo

**XXXX**

Sakura y Sasori se habían quedado solos en la sala, Sasuke había ido a su despacho para revisar sus cuentas bancarias y como iba todo en la empresa, no importaba si tenía que dar todo para recuperar a su hija.

Sakura estaba asustada, había pasado tiempo y aun no se habían comunicado, tenía miedo de lo que podría estar pasando su hija, sola allí con esos hombres que no sabían de lo que eran capaz, Sasori se acerco a ella

-Sakura… tengo algo que quiero decirte-

-¿Qué pasa Sasori?-

-Tienes que decirle a Sasuke la verdad, que el hijo que esperas es de el-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto en un momento así?-

-Porque este es el momento, ambos están dolidos y desesperados por lo que le paso a su hija, tu lo amas y el te ama, eso es lo que debe importar-

-Pero…

-Basta de peros Sakura, tu hijo merece estar con su verdadero padre, merece la oportunidad de crecer en una familia verdaderamente Feliz, ustedes se aman, además piensa también en Saruki, sería lo mejor para ella llegar y ver su sueño hecho realidad, a sus papas juntos, piensa en tus hijos Sakura, es lo mejor que puedes hacer-

Sasori fue hasta la puerta y se marcho, le dolía haber renunciado a ella, pero sabía que era lo mejor, tal vez encontrara a una mujer que lo amara de verdad, Sakura pensó mucho en las palabras de Sasori, el tenia razón no podía seguir ocultando la verdad esto no la llevaba a ningún lado, Sasuke merecía saber que él era el padre de su hijo

Decidida camino hasta el despacho, toco la puerta y cuando entro vio que Sasuke estaba terminando de hablar por teléfono.

-Estaba hablando con Kakashi, dijo que vendría dentro de una hora con alguno de sus hombres para interceptar las líneas telefónicas-

-Que bueno, espero que llamen pronto, la espera me está matando-

-Lo sé a mí también-

-Sasuke hay algo muy importante de lo que quiero hablarte-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo… tengo que decirte algo una verdad que… ya no puedo ocultarte mas-

-¿Qué es Sakura? Me estas asustando… ¿de qué verdad me estás hablando?-

-Sasuke… el hijo que estoy esperando… es tuyo-

**Continuara…**

**Hola siento la tardanza lo que pasa es que empecé la universidad y eso me tiene muy ocupada, sé que me quieren matar pero aquí les traigo el capi 16 de mi niña cómplice, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen muchos REVIEW...**

**ANUNCIO**

**Aquellas personas que han leído dulce venganza estoy haciendo una encuesta ya que he observado que aquellas personas le ha gustado o mejor dicho le a fascinado la pareja nueva de Naruto y Matsuri, les cuento de que se trata la encuesta, se trata de ver cuántos votos obtiene la parejas:**

**NaruHina**

**NaruMatsu**

**Ósea con quien creen ustedes que se deba quedar Naruto ¿Con Hinata o Matsuri?**

**Ustedes deciden ya que en DULCE VENGANZA les traigo unas que otras SORPRESAS jejejejeje :D dos cosas más.**

**Primera: aquellas personas que no ha leído dulce venganza las invito a que la lee han.**

**Segunda: este capi me ayudo como siempre mi amiga ****caro-love anime**,** mil gracias amiga por ayudarme en mi historia TE QUIERO SOS LA MEJOR xD**


End file.
